Chaos Theory
by dreamsofyesterday1
Summary: Part 26 of the Robyn series. Following on from Tragoedia. What happens in the aftermath of Morgan's escape? As a new relationship is formed can another survive?
1. Chapter 1

Sunshine filled the sky as it banished the rain clouds that had darkened the land below. Its light deceived those it touched as it tricked them into thinking it had come to warm the Earth. It was only here to lend illumination, to light their way through the daylight hours until it moved on and the moon took over. Far below its burning centre in the country tucked between America and the United Kingdom a town began to awaken. Of the four towns in close proximity to one another it was the last to unfold itself from sleep's embrace. Outsiders would have said that it lived up to its name as its residents began to go about their morning routines, thinking little of the events of the day ahead.

One house in the town, bright red and standing boldly out from the others showed more activity than the rest surrounding it. Its inhabitants had risen early, all but one of them awake and snoring loudly in his orange fuzzy chair, oblivious to the motions of an argument between two lovers in full swing.

Startled from his slumber and dreams of cake by the sound of a door being slammed, Robbie bolted awake and looked up as if the ceiling would tell him what was going on. He heard stamping feet moving quickly across the landing, travelling down the stairs. Another set of stamping feet seemed to follow behind them and he levelled his eyes to the bottom of the stairs.

Robyn was red faced as she stormed across the living room, Kit looking redder as he followed her. She whirled around, slapping Kit's hand away from her when he tried to place it on her shoulder to halt her progress towards the front door. He jumped back from the sudden contact, moving his hand into a position of defence.

Despite his reputation as the laziest man in Lazytown, Robbie leapt from his chair. "What the hell is going on with you two?"

"I am sick to death of him and his stupid half witted accusations!" Robyn exclaimed without taking her eyes from Kit.

"Stupid, half witted accusations?" Kit bristled, "You might think they're stupid but you still helped your psycho murdering brother escape!"

"He saved those men's lives! He knocked Lily out and he called for help, three men are still alive because of him!"

Kit scoffed loudly, "From what I heard I wouldn't say being quadriplegic, unable to use the right side of your body and brain dead are what you'd call alive! He knocked Lily out, that's sure enough but where is she? For that matter, where is he? Can you tell me that?"

She was too angry to speak. Words floated in her mind that were too hurtful to utter aloud regardless of the torrent swirling inside her. Biting her lip she turned on her heel and threw open the front door but Kit wasn't finished and he called after her, caring little for the impact of what he said.

"That's it! Go on; run away like you always do. Run back to your slut mother like you did the last time you legged it. I'm sure you might even be lucky and find Morgan's keeping a side of the bed warm for you."

He had vastly overstepped the mark. He realised it as soon as he felt Robyn's open hand connect with his cheek, slapping him with such force he stumbled back a step. It burned beneath his fingers as he raised his hand to it, trying to soothe it. A flash of blue caught his eye as he tried to look anywhere but at her. He heard her retreating footsteps as she carried on her way out of the house. Climbing the ladder to what was rapidly becoming her sanctuary.

What had been a flash of blue grew into a mass of blue and white with a black stripe. A chest with an oval badge holding two sides of a blue waistcoat together, a raised number ten upon it came into view. Knowing what was coming if he looked up and saw the face that chest belonged to he lowered his eyes to the floor. He was sure it would be just as bad if he looked at the face the pair of Spats shoes moving awkwardly belonged to and breathed a heavy sigh.

He heard boots tramping towards the open door and forced himself to look up. At first his eyes met with a pair of eyes as blue as ice, an aquiline nose with a pointy moustache beneath it and lips stretched tightly before his glance shifted and found the frowning expression of Langford. He felt himself being pushed to walk backwards as Langford edged further inside the house and closed the door behind him.

"Would you like to tell me what the precursor for that comment was? I'd like to know because I'm pretty sure most of the town must have heard it."

Kit scrunched his face up momentarily as he again tried to look all around him without letting his eyes settle on anything. Like a guilty child he ground the ball of his foot into the floor and swivelled his knee. They were waiting for his answer and there was no good one he could give.

He couldn't escape the situation he'd put himself in.

Up in the airship Robyn lay face down on Sportacus' bed, burying her face in the pillow. She didn't move as a letter tube shot through the floor and landed beside her. A second one followed it minutes after and she considered blocking the hole so no others could disturb her.

She just wanted to be left alone.

As a third letter tube hit her leg she pounded a fist into the mattress and turned herself onto her back. This was becoming impossible and she grabbed up the tubes. Ordering the door to open she walked out of the airship onto it and threw them over the edge. Two clattered on the ground but a third sounded as if it impacted with something softer and she heard a loud 'ouch'. Feeling instantly guilty she knelt on the door and peered over the edge, Boris was standing below rubbing his head.

"I know the phrase about not shooting the messenger doesn't mention not throwing stuff at him but I really think it should." He shouted up to her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were down there." She called back. "What do you want?"

"Before throwing the notes back at me you could have read them first. If I keep shouting like this I'm going to lose my voice, basically the notes were asking you if you were ok and if I could come up."

Robyn bit her lip hard and shook her head, "I think maybe you should take me dropping the tubes on you as an answer."

With that she stood and disappeared from the door as it closed behind her. Boris shook his head before rubbing his neck and turning to walk away. He heard the ladder hatch open and watched with curiosity as the ladder descended. Almost fearful that something else would be dropped on him from above he hesitated before taking his cue and climbing it.


	2. Chapter 2

As the platform rose completely and came to a stop, Boris disembarked it. Robyn was sitting on the bed and he smiled at her as he crossed the floor and pushed the button that unfolded the seat in the wall. He noticed that a pillow and blanket was folded up on one end of it. Hitching his trouser legs up slightly he sat to the side of it and folded his hands.

"Who's bed is this?" He asked indicating the bundle of bedding next to him.

"Mine. Sportacus offered to surrender his but I wouldn't let him. It's not like I'm here on a permanent basis. Although after what happened I wouldn't be so sure anymore."

"You and Kit have been arguing a lot recently, haven't you?"

"He's angry that I helped Morgan. I'm not sure whether he's more angry that I helped him or disappointed that I didn't involve him. Either way I don't think things are going too well between us at the moment."

A sympathetic smile warmed Boris' features and made his green eyes sparkle. "You'll work through it. You've been through a hell of a lot together, this is just another blip."

Robyn didn't share Boris' confidence in her relationship.

Kit leaned his head back on the sofa, closing his eyes. Sportacus and Langford had only just left. He'd faced an intense discussion with them and Robbie over his behavior and though they didn't approve of Robyn's retaliation they couldn't disagree with its justification. The redness of Kit's cheek had faded to a bright pink and he could still feel the stinging. He wanted the sensation to remain with him until he was able to clear the air with Robyn.

'_I wouldn't be surprised if you never want to talk to me again.'_ He thought out loud, wondering if Robyn would hear his thoughts.

He wasn't expecting to get an answer but the lack of the sensation of Robyn probing his mind left him feeling desolate. He could almost feel Robbie's discomfort as he sat wondering what to say next. Part of him wondered just what had driven him to say to Robyn what he'd said. As he looked back at the time he and she had been together they'd never argued as they had been doing so now.

Except after he'd hit her on their wedding day.

A deep sigh escaped him as he remembered that time. Their argument after he'd discovered her kissing Ziggy. He'd been so angry but more with himself than he had been with her. Their arguments this time felt different, his anger turned outwards at her instead of in. He felt betrayed, hurt that she hadn't asked him for his help though he couldn't say whether he would have given it freely if at all.

Robbie's voice pricked his ears and ended his train of thought, "You are still alive in there aren't you?"

"And kicking," Kit replied keeping his eyes closed and head tilted back, "Why did you let her do it Robbie?"

"Let her hit you?"

Kit smiled grimly as he lowered his head, opened his eyes and focused them on Robbie. "Help Morgan get away. The minute I saw that purple ball thing with your monogram on it I knew you had to be involved. It's one of your inventions out of your box of rotten tricks."

"How did you know about that?"

"I found it by accident when me and Robyn moved in here. It looked like a good place to store some clowning stuff but I thought it best to leave it as it was since it had a lot of your stuff in it. Besides which the last time I went prying in a box like that I found the Mayor and Bessie's box of special toys."

There was something intriguing about the phrase, 'box of special toys' that made Robbie want to push for more information but a single look and shudder from Kit told him he didn't want to know.

Sportacus looked up at the airship as he and Langford wandered idly around the outside of the sports field. Neither of them spoke as they pondered things in their minds, one wondering about the state of his niece's relationship with her fiancé and the other focused on something entirely different.

"It's my birthday tomorrow." Langford confessed in a volume that could be heard by another in close proximity but a tone that seemed to reserve his words only for himself.

Sportacus stopped walking and smiled as he looked at Langford, "That's great!"

"Is it?" Langford didn't seem so sure, "I hate birthdays. Besides which I'm forty this year. I'm getting old."

"That's not old! I'm forty six next year but I still don't think I'm getting old. You should celebrate your birthday, we can have a party!"

Langford pushed his hands out, palms outwards and shook them in time with his head while mouthing the word 'no'. "I don't want a fuss. I just want the day to come and go quickly. If I don't think about it, it never happened."

"What never happened?" Boris asked having heard the tail end of Langford and Sportacus' conversation as he descended the ladder.

"The shift change in the patrols." Langford conjured up quickly as he covered for himself. Taking a deep breath he shouted an order to the men around him, "Get yourselves shifted and do the changeover. What are you waiting for?"

Sportacus and Boris looked on with amusement as Langford herded the men and the other patrol started their shift. Each of them looked at Boris as they headed for their base and evidently wondered why they were being asked to change over five minutes early.

Boris simply shrugged at them and allowed them to carry on their way.

"Robyn's ok, by the way." Boris informed Sportacus, "Though what you'd define as ok compared to what I'd consider ok might differ somewhat. She seems calm enough, we had a brief chat about what happened between her and Kit. I've also told her that the Red Tide has chosen not to press charges against her for her part in Morgan's escape, it took a lot of convincing but I've managed to get them out of the idea of taking the matter further."

"That's good news. I'd better go talk to her."

As Sportacus turned to head towards the ladder he was faced with the appearance of Kit tentatively scaling the rungs. He wondered whether or not to intervene but Boris making a sound behind him swerved his opportunity to make a decision.

"At least he's going for the direct approach rather than trying to send a letter." Boris mused, vacantly rubbing the small egg shaped lump that was forming atop his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue eyes met brown as he pulled himself up from the ladder hatch. He started to lose track of what he'd come to do by taking in his surroundings. Sportacus' new airship was a sight to behold compared to his old one; he'd not had the chance to properly study it despite being given a guided tour by Boris when he'd flown it in on that first day. Though it bore many similarities to its predecessor it boasted some more up to date mod cons and was bigger in size with more floor space and ceiling height. Its water cooler was flush to the wall with a cascading waterfall effect instead of the dome that stuck out; the piloting section was slightly bigger with a more refined shape. The old sports candy dispenser with the extendable table had been replaced by a larger and more up to date one with a console that folded out of the wall beside it for preparation of whatever Sportacus desired. A touch pad on the floor opened a hatch that raised two stools which allowed for someone to seat themselves in front of the window above the counter. Two large built in storage sections on the opposite wall near the door housed Sportacus' monogrammed sports equipment and spare uniforms. Light seemed to reflect off of every surface with a larger viewing deck.

His voice was full of the awe he felt inside as he brought his eyes back to Robyn. "I don't think I'll ever get over how cool this thing looks."

"You're not here to talk about the airship." Robyn's response to Kit held little more than a quality of directness.

Despite their angry exchange of the morning and the words he'd spat at her without a care as they left his lips, he sat down beside her on Sportacus' bed. He carefully took one of her hands in his, the hand that had slapped him. He shifted himself uncomfortably as he tried to find an opening to what he had to say. His eyes drifted from her to the floor, from the floor to the ceiling, from the ceiling to the window deck and finally back to her. Though he held her hand her fingers remained rigid, not intertwining themselves with his as they had always done before. Her posture was stiff while his was hunched slightly, his body language more open while hers seemed closed.

Licking his lips he said the words that quite often seemed so difficult to say, "I'm sorry."

"I don't know if I am." Was the defensive reply.

"I wouldn't expect you to be. We really know how to hurt each other don't we?"

"You could say that, especially after what you said earlier. If you really think of me like that why are you here?"

Kit shook his head, "I don't. You know I don't. I'm not even sure why the hell I said it in the first place. Come home, Robs."

Home.

It was their home again. An undeniable space had been left by the young man that had resided with them for almost three months. His guards had made little impact except to always make the house feel as though it were full but now they were back on their usual duty it seemed so very empty. Every now and again as they went about setting the table for mealtimes one or other of them would lay an extra place or dish up an extra serving of food for the third person that wasn't there anymore. They'd look at something he'd done for them, like mending the spice rack or erecting a shelf and visualise his face filled with concentration as he completed the task. They'd smile as they remembered him subconsciously sticking his tongue out the corner of his mouth as he tightened a screw or carefully lined up a hammer with a nail.

Though Morgan was undoubtedly guilty of a multitude of despicable crimes they'd come to understand him as a young man cast adrift on a tide that they weren't convinced he'd chosen entirely for himself. No one understood why they missed him. No one understood how they'd accepted him the way they had. They often wondered if it was their age, the fact they'd never had children of their own or that in their lives together they'd become lonely, aching to hold the social functions that they once had done. Christmas was coming, the first they'd celebrated for almost two years. Once again their house would be filled with the sound of laughter, the hustle and bustle of presents being opened, Christmas songs being sung and Kit's outlandish humour as he entertained everyone.

Though this year there were more people than ever in town that they wanted to share the celebration of Christmas with. A plan had been made that on the proviso that not all of the Network officers could fit in the house, the Christmas party would be held in the function room of the Town Hall. It had been agreed that everyone would pitch in and bring food with them, serving up a veritable feast which promised to offer a taste of different corners of the globe.

As the Mayor and Bessie sat finalising the arrangements their thoughts turned to the seating plan for the banquet table. It hadn't escaped them that Kit and Robyn's relationship had become strained and they hoped against hope that they could overcome their problems in time for the festivities two weeks ahead. Never had the two professed any preferences for where they sat in relation to one another but careful attention had to be paid to their proximity and Kit's proximity to one of the two special guests coming especially for the occasion.

"I'm sure if we sit Kit next to one or two of the Network men he might be more inclined to behave himself than torment Robbie, Sportacus or our special guests." Bessie reasoned out loud.

Mayor Meanswell smiled as it seemed that issue was slowly being reasoned out. "That's a good idea, but perhaps not next to Langford or Boris. He seems to get on quite well with that young Tobias."

"He does and I'm sure he won't be afraid to keep him in line. Now Milford, just remember to try to not spoil the surprise for everyone when it comes to our special guests."

Mayor Meanswell's lips contorted as he tried to refrain from spilling the secret he'd been entrusted with. This time he was convinced he could break his usual pattern of blurting out information he was trying to keep a surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

A new day had dawned in Lazytown and Langford wanted nothing more than to bury his head beneath his pillow. Today was his birthday and so far he was sure the only person that knew was Sportacus. He hadn't bargained on Boris keeping personnel records that displayed the date of birth of every member of his team and an electronic alert when it fell on someone's birthday. Such an alert had woken Boris with his morning alarm and he'd decided he wasn't going to let his second forgo celebrating the day, regardless of his feelings about it. He smiled as he thought of another person that wouldn't let Langford's special day pass without event and gone in search of him.

As Langford began his morning patrol he missed sight of his leader moving swiftly towards Kit and Robyn's house. His soft knocking and entry as plans were made behind his back and without his knowledge. He met with several of his colleagues, each of them asking after him and his apparent poor humour. He made little in the way of small talk with them, stuck in his own little rut and completely unaware of what was about to take place.

A mischievous grin worked its way across Kit's face as a tantalising idea for announcing Langford's birthday to the town came upon him. "Can I borrow your radio, Boris?"

"My radio?" Boris asked incredulously, "I'm not sure. You do realise that whatever we say over these goes directly to headquarters."

"I promise I won't say anything bad. Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee?"

It was hard to Boris to ignore Kit's extended please and the puppy dog eyes that accompanied it. Unclipping his radio from his belt and removing his ear piece he handed it to Kit who instantly got up and moved over to the window, looking through it and pinpointing his target.

He struggled to keep himself from laughing as he sang, "_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. You're shaped like a monkey and you smell like one too_."

At the commencement of the song over the radio Langford's head shot up and he looked all around him for the source of the song that had stopped all of his patrol team in their tracks and caused the others milling in town to look at him. He walked aimlessly, seeking out the culprit. It was only when the song began again that he realised he'd fallen victim to something unpleasant.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. I've distracted you so much you've stepped in dog poo."_

Langford's face burned red as he looked down at his shoe and then at the window where Kit sat laughing, his laughter echoing over the radios of the team in town. It was laughter that died away the instant their eyes met and he watched as Kit seemed to get closer and closer without moving from the window. He didn't realise that it was him himself steaming towards the house. It was only when Kit disappeared from the window that he realised it was him moving, breaking out in a run as he caught sight of the clown escaping the house and running for cover.

As Kit shifted direction so did he and using his training managed to work out a pattern to the clown's movements. Making a blind move left then quickly shifting to the right enabled him to catch up with Kit and he rugby tackled him in the same fashion he had the last time Kit had crossed him. Picking himself up from the ground he stood over the clown and wrestled with the urge to dangle his foot precariously over his tormentor's face. Thinking better of it he extended a hand and allowed Kit to pull himself up.

Having dusted himself off, Kit smiled at Langford. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now what other mischief have you got planned for today so I know where not to be at certain times?"

Kit thought for a minute, a thought that began to slowly formulate itself into a plan. A plan for a brilliant practical joke, a practical joke that he was sure would be the biggest one in Lazytown history and smash Trixie's record. It would be the perfect way for him to forget his uneasiness about how things stood with Robyn and a good bet at helping them forget their troubles.

"No mischief." He said casually as he started to walk away.

Langford let him go though he wasn't convinced by Kit's casualness and decided to keep an eye on him for the rest of the day.

Trixie rolled her eyes and tutted as she turned away from the window and sat back on the sofa. She picked up the coffee cup that had been placed on the table in front of her and smiled at Robyn. Her friend smiled back but she knew there was no genuine emotion behind it. Taking a sip of her drink she placed the cup down and did as she always had done, she spoke her mind.

"You and Kit can't go on like this."

Robyn let out a small snort and looked away, "I know. We tried talking last night after the Morgan comment and I came home but it just dissolved into another argument. I feel so guilty; we're making things unbearable for daddy. He's stuck in the middle and it's not fair on him."

"I can imagine. So what do you think is going to happen between you two?"

"I wish I knew."

Trixie grabbed Robyn's hand and ran her fingers over it, "I'm sure things between you two will work out. You two are made for each other."

"Maybe."

Kit bowed as he entered the house and was high fived by Boris who still bore the humour upon his face that he'd felt when Kit had started his song to Langford. Robbie shook his head at him when he sat down on the sofa beside the Network team leader.

"He's going to hurt you one of these days doing that."

Boris nodded, "He most probably will. He dislocated my elbow once rugby tackling me."

Kit took a sharp intake of breath, "Ouch. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. I've survived being jumped on by Ché after all."

"Not many people would." Boris chuckled. "Well, I think the coast is clear. I'd better get back before Langford realises I've gone."

"Before you go," Kit began, stopping Boris from standing up. "In a couple of days it's a special day here in town. It's something we celebrate every year, everyone gets involved and seeing as your guys are in town it would only be right if you did it too."

"Go on."

Robbie proceeded to listen to Kit's explanation to Boris of this 'special day' he'd never heard of. It became evident to him quickly what Kit was up to and he had to admire the creativity behind it but he was unsure how Kit would pull it off. As Boris turned to him to confirm what Kit had told him he felt a familiar sensation of déjà vu come over him.

This wasn't the first time he'd been asked to be complicit in a plan made by someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

As he looked in the mirror at his reflection, fresh out of the shower and wrapped in a towel, Sportacus felt an intense discomfort within himself. For some time he'd avoided studying his physique in the mirror, relishing in the mirror in Kathleen's bathroom that fogged up and allowed him to sensor what he saw. In his new airship, his bathroom mirror remained clear regardless of how much steam hung in the air around him. As he looked upon himself it didn't seem as though there was a part of his upper torso that wasn't marred by scars of varying sizes. He remembered the day he had gotten them, the look in the eyes of his sister as she'd inflicted endless stab wounds upon him at a time he was at his most vulnerable. There had been no escaping her fury, her thirst for revenge that she had waited a long time to quench. It wasn't the first time he'd borne the brunt of her violence but this was the first time he'd wished death would overtake him and shield him from the pain she'd subjected him to.

He tried to push down his feelings as he stood closer to the mirror and ran hot water from the tap in the sink unit. At the push of a button on the wall a plug covered the sink hole and it began to fill up. To his right he pushed another button that made a portion of the wall slide upwards and revealed a built in cupboard filled with his toiletries. He reached in and pulled out his shaving equipment, standing it on the wall edge of the sink. Splashing his face with water he took up his shaving foam and rubbed some on his chin and cheeks, careful to avoid his upper lip and carefully cultivated moustache. He'd just lifted the razor and run it through the foam on his cheek when he spotted Robyn standing in the doorway behind him in the mirror.

"What are you doing here? Are you ok?" He asked her reflection.

"You asked me to come." Her reflection replied as it leant on the wall.

He was about to ask her what she meant but he realised she must have picked up on his emotions. Within the feelings swelling within him he must have transmitted a need for someone to talk to, someone that would understand.

No one understood better than her.

Robyn smiled as a memory passed through her mind, "I remember when I was a child the times I'd watch you shave. I always used to find it fascinating."

He smiled too as he thought back and visualised his old airship, Robyn sat on the floor or on the closed toilet lid watching him in the mirror as he shaved. She'd laugh as he'd pull funny faces at her, exaggerating the movements he made with his cheeks and lower jaw to make sure no areas were missed or cut. Sometimes he'd let her squeeze the button for his shaving foam and let her pat some on his face, her small hands making a mess. If he ever cut or nicked himself she'd always be there, her small fingers pressing almost always too much toilet tissue on the bleeding patch.

It had been more years than they could remember since she'd watched him shave but she laughed as he pulled the same faces he always had done as he continued shaving. He'd missed times like this. He'd missed her presence in the airship with him. Now she was back, staying with him temporarily until she could resolve the issues between her and Kit. He'd made it clear she was always welcome for as long as she needed to stay, regardless of the duration.

As he allowed his concentration to slip he felt his razor slice his cheek as he pulled it down at an awkward angle. He quickly splashed the remaining foam from the area and inspected it; it was only on the surface of his cheek and would heal quickly. In the corner of his eye he saw a hand holding some toilet paper come into view and he chuckled as Robyn tore some off of it and stuck it on the spot.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Robyn smiled briefly before her eyes traversed the expanse of Sportacus' torso. Under her scrutiny she could feel his uneasiness return and she smiled gently, "These bother you, don't they? As I see it scars are a reminder of what's been so we can see how far we've come from what's happened in the past. They show us we can heal and we're lucky to be alive. Don't be ashamed of the things that show you that you've survived."

He pulled her into a hug as the wisdom of her words struck a chord within him.

Down on the ground, Kit's mind was working overtime as he finalised the ins and outs of his 'special day' practical joke. Boris had been sceptical but he'd assured him that everything about it was in the 'Lazytown Book of History' that he would bring to him later that afternoon.

While he'd kept himself busy formulating his plans he'd been able to ignore the gnawing doubt about the future of his relationship with Robyn. He'd viewed his practical jokes as a means of helping them forget their troubles but it had become more of a means for helping him forget. A distraction from the issues he would eventually have to face. It was easier for him to run from the inevitable rather than accept it.

After his last argument with Robyn the night before he'd come to realise the nature of his frustration, the origin of what was driving him to destroy his relationship. In denial he squashed it down within himself and tried to think only of the pandemonium he could cause with his practical joke. Once he'd gotten it out of his system he was sure he'd be ready to acknowledge what he'd pushed back from himself and work on things with his fiancée.

With the Mayor's copy of the 'Lazytown Book of History' in hand he set to work adding the pages that would dispel any doubt in Boris' mind of the 'special day' and set his plan into motion. He knew he'd have to go some way to sacrificing himself to make it work but for the benefit of its success it would be well worth the trouble.

"_Sportacus_"

In the darkness of the night he heard her call his name. Her voice sent chills down his spine. He could feel her hands brush his flesh as she peeled back the duvet covering him. As warmth of a different kind replaced that which the duvet had provided he felt the mattress shift under the weight of someone climbing on top of him. He kept his eyes closed tightly, keeping deathly still as her hands roamed over his body. Her voice reached his ears again, brushing them as softly as her hands. He continued to pretend that he was asleep, hoping she'd get bored and leave him alone like she had so many nights before. Tonight seemed different. Tonight he felt her hands drift further down his body, her fingers snaking beneath his trousers.

His eyes flew open as he felt her hand caress his member. Her toothy white smile enhanced the bolts of lightning rushing down his spine. In those stormy blue eyes he could see triumph. Against his will his body seemed to relish the touch of her hand upon him, her fingers wrapped around his intimacy. He could feel her breath against his face as she leaned in close to him, her spare hand reaching down to pick something up from the floor.

"Remember this?" She purred as she leaned back and revealed Morgan's blade.

As his eyes traversed it he could see his own fear in the polished metal surface. He could see his fate written on every inch of that ghastly blade. It moved as she adjusted it in her hand. He wanted to close his eyes against what he knew was coming but they refused to acknowledge him. It was as if they were in league with her. Wanting him to see what she was going to do.

Having his throat slashed didn't hurt as much as he'd always imagined it would.

As he felt his blood stream from the wound in his throat he wondered at how his vision remained clear, how he didn't try to fight it or fight her. She was still smiling at him. Her grin seemed to grow as she raised her hand to her face. He watched as her fingernails began to pick at the skin to the right of her chin, releasing a fold of it that her fingertips grasped.

In a movement quicker than the blink of an eye the image of his sister was replaced by that of Robyn.


	6. Chapter 6

Sportacus bolted upright in bed, gasping for breath. His sudden movement woke Robyn and she jumped out of her temporary bed and raced over to him. Initially he resisted her attempts to get him to calm down but the mantra of 'it was just a dream' he heard running through his mind eased him enough to allow her to help him. He took the bottle of water she handed him and he drank deeply from it. She allowed him space to swing his legs over to the edge of the bed and he sat there, hunched over. He held the bottle of water between his knees as his head began to swim. Taking in deep breaths he tried to control the contractions he could feel beginning in his stomach but it did nothing as they grew stronger.

He dropped the bottle and ran into the bathroom, reaching the toilet in time as vomit spewed from his mouth. As he was sick again his head began to clear and he flushed away the offensive contents of the toilet. He realised he was drenched in sweat and he stripped off his clothes before running the shower. As he rubbed soap all over his body he tried to wash away the memory of his nightmare from his mind. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall of the shower as he felt the water throb down on him. Rivulets of soap travelling down his body as the water swept them away. His mind was silent, the voice telling him it was just a dream drowned out as he'd hurled himself to the toilet.

With his eyes closed and the water beaming down on his head he didn't see or hear Robyn enter the bathroom, clean clothes for him tucked under her arm. She hung them on the sink and gathered up his discarded ones. Checking she hadn't missed anything she quickly left the room just as he moved his head away from the wall.

All of the lights were on when he left the bathroom and returned to the main body of the airship. A bowl of sports candy was sat on the fold down counter and his bed had been stripped. He could feel cool air blowing in from the open door and the outline of his niece sitting on the end of it. Taking up the bowl of sports candy he decided it might be a nice change to eat al fresco and joined Robyn sitting on the door.

"Do you get nightmares like that very often?" Robyn asked as he sat next to her.

Sportacus breathed out of his nose, closing his eyes and smiling slightly. "Not like that."

"I never knew. But then I suppose looking back we've not spent a huge amount of time together since she attacked you. This is the first time in a long time we've lived together."

"I'm not afraid to admit I've missed it, us living together."

Robyn nodded, "We always had good times. Even when I tried the sky chaser stunt and you grounded me."

"I remember that."

"It was the first time I'd ever made you really mad at me. Do you remember when you got ill the next day?"

Forgetting his nightmare completely, Sportacus laughed. "I've never been able to forget that. Or eat a banana and keep a straight face since."

"Me neither."

"What do you think is going to happen with you and Kit?"

Robyn shrugged; she'd hoped to avoid discussing her relationship issues with Sportacus. "To use a phrase I've heard Langford use, 'not a dickie bird'. Things will work out one way or another. All I know is Kit's mind has been working overtime. He's planning something." Not wanting to discuss things any further Robyn changed tack. "I'd better go and put some fresh sheets on your bed."

Sportacus shifted over slightly as Robyn moved herself into a backward roll so she could get up from the door. He smiled and shook his head as she walked back into the airship, she reminded him so much of himself. He thought about trying it the way she had as well but decided against it and swung his legs around to the side, twisting the top of half of his body so his hands were on the surface of the door and standing on them as he brought his legs back in line with his body. He walked on his hands into the airship before flipping back onto his feet.

Robyn rolled her eyes as she finished putting a fresh sheet and duvet on Sportacus' bed before climbing back into her own with the words, "Show off."

Just before Sportacus could get back into bed a letter tube shot through the hole in the floor. He swiftly opened it, well aware of the time and the unusualness of receiving mail at this time. Robyn was still awake and he read the letter to her out loud.

"Just checking in to see that everything is ok as we saw your lights on and you two moving up there. Salonen."

Jogging out to the door, Sportacus stood on it and looked down. Salonen and his colleague Balodis were stood on the ground looking up at him. He gave them a thumbs up and mouthed 'we're ok' before going back into the airship and closing the door. By the time he got back inside Robyn was fast asleep. Not at all tired he decided to remain awake and spend some time doing press ups.

Sportacus wasn't the only one that night having trouble sleeping. Boris studied the copy of the 'Lazytown Book of History' that Kit had brought him earlier that day. Inside he'd found bookmarked pages showing information about the special day he'd been told about. There had been some pictures that had made him cringe. He'd doubted Kit's word about the special day but the book couldn't lie.

Could it?

There was one particular portion of the page he had been unable to fully divert his attention from that made him the most uncomfortable. It was a saying associated with the day that brought home the nature of it. 'Let your bum, balls and ninnies swing freely!' He'd mentioned to Kit about confirming with the Mayor that his men would still be able to wear their equipment but Kit had swerved him from that idea by informing him that the Mayor and Bessie would be practising ahead of the day. It wasn't something he particularly wanted to see until he absolutely had to.

Tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was watching them. They were sure of it as they edged out of their base and headed for the Town Square where Kit had promised them Mayor Meanswell would announce the arrival of the special day and order the festivities commence. It was cold as they trudged bare footed towards the location of the podium. They wished for their normal attire, the only thing capable protecting them from the bitter cold of the morning. As they reached the centre of town and the Town Square they could see Kit stood leaning against a lever, its length obscuring his robed body. His eyes twinkled with merriment as he surveyed them.

They were all wrapped securely in robes as well.

When all of the members of the Network on duty that morning reached him, notably including Boris and Langford in their number, Kit made a fanfare noise and pushed down the lever. As if out of the nowhere the podium appeared and across its two pillars was stretched a banner naming the day.

Boris shuddered and spoke with a large hint of disbelief as he realised he and his men were still the only ones outside. "Where is everyone else? There are other people doing this aren't there?"

"Of course, Robbie's coming out in a minute." Kit replied pointing to his house and Robbie standing in the window bare chested with much of his lower torso obscured by a pot plant, waving at them.

As some of the more dubious men in the Network waved back at Robbie they allowed their eyes to wander over the other houses in town. They could see several people stood in their houses, wearing robes and looking at them through the window. This allayed their discomfort a little but didn't dislodge it completely.

Especially when they looked at the banner.

As people started to open their front doors around the town, Langford was coming more into the school of having to get over and done with what he had to do than remaining as he was and waiting. Looking at Boris he could see his leader was starting to share his conviction and they nodded at each other, communicating silently that it was time to take action.

"On three lads." Langford notified shakily. "One."

_Sportacus noticed Robyn watching the ground below through the window deck. He jogged over to her, curious to see what she was seeing until his eyes were diverted to the sight of another airship flying into town, an airship he knew well._

"Two."

_His eyes flicked down to the point that Robyn was so intent on studying before coming back to the airship that floated near him and met those of his father. They both shook their heads as they moved away from the viewing deck and prepared to exit their airships._

"Three!"

On three Boris and his men closed their eyes and undid and dropped their robes. They cautiously opened their closed eyes and were greeted with an unexpected sight; they hadn't anticipated the two Sportacus' being stood before them. Something didn't seem right when both heroes simply stared at them gobsmacked.

They were all totally naked.

"What is going on here?" Nine demanded as he snapped out of his astonishment at seeing the Network officers thus.

"It's nude day." Boris explained.

A large frown marred Nine's brow as he shook his head, "Nude day? There's no such thing."

"What?"

"There's no such thing." Nine repeated, "Never in all my years here as a hero, or my son's, has there ever been a day like this."

They'd been tricked.

Seeing that the game was up, Kit began to edge away from the Sportacus' and Network officers. Laughter was plain on his face as he murmured, "I think I left something in the oven."

Shock and disbelief from the residents of Lazytown dissolved into laughter as Kit tore off his robe and ran away, the words _'I WIN SUCKAS'_ written on his bare back. Langford seethed and completely ignoring his own nakedness gave chase quickly followed by Nine and his son. The remaining Network officers gathered up their robes, put them on and joined in the chase for the hysterically laughing clown.

As one of the first to commence chasing Kit, Nine managed to fix his hands upon him but found that it was impossible to gain purchase on the clown's naked flesh. Unable to get a grip on him he found the clown escaped his grasp. Sportacus and Langford tried to take Kit down together but also found that they had the same problem as Nine. Langford stopped giving chase as he looked at his hands and the slippery substance covering them. He lifted one of his hands to his nose and sniffed it before licking it. Some of his colleagues that had also tried gaining a hold on Kit and failing ran over to see what was happening.

"It's butter!" Langford exclaimed in disbelief, "The bastard has covered himself in butter!"

Boris heard Langford's words despite still chasing after Kit and couldn't help but laugh, "I have to admit I love your ingenuity." He shouted to Kit.

"Why thank you." Kit shouted back with light austerity turning round to face Boris.

Momentarily distracted and unable to see what was going on around him while running backwards, Kit missed the pincer movement being set up by two sets of Boris' men. He ran head long into them and all of the men went sprawling on the ground. Kit was quickly engulfed within a pile of Network officers, each of them trying to get a grip on them. So intent were they at grabbing any piece of naked flesh they could find that they failed to notice that Kit had wriggled out from underneath them.

Until he cleared his throat loudly.

Unfolding themselves from the pile they all looked to see who had cleared their throat. They stared wide eyed at the triumphantly laughing clown but their wide eyed surprise soon dissolved into laughter of their own when Kit went to turn and run again but ended up face first in Nine's chest.

"Uh oh!" Was the last thing Kit said before he was greeted by the sight of Nine, the Mayor's hose in hand and Boris stood with his hand on the tap.

Kit had no time to surrender before Boris turned the tap on full and a jet of water soaked Kit from head to toe. Removed of his butter those that grabbed him found themselves able to grip him and he found himself covered with a robe and carried to stand in front of a quietly chuckling Boris.

"What do you think we should do with him, gentlemen?" Boris asked his men with his eyebrow raised and mirth still clearly evident on his features.

"I know what I'd like to do with him!" Langford growled.

Nine came to stand next to Boris and folded his arms, his jaw set and eyes glaring at Kit. "I think first we should consult the Mayor on this matter."

Mayor Meanswell found himself in the spotlight and he tried to conjure up a response that would please everyone. It seemed evident that it wasn't just Kit or the residents in his town that had found the clown's antics funny, several of the Network officers had started to see the funny side.

Including Boris.

"I don't think we should punish him too harshly. After all, I don't think anyone can disagree that this is the most fun any of us has had for a while, a long while." Indeed no one disagreed with him as he looked among the crowd of people before him. "I'm sure you can agree with me, Mayor, that there is only one punishment for this such thing in town. I found it in the book of history Kit gave me."

Knowing the book of history as well as he did Mayor Meanswell nodded. Knowing Kit as he did he also wondered if it was a punishment that would go any way to deterring Kit from any further bad behaviour.

The clown, after all, had no shame.


	8. Chapter 8

Robyn couldn't help but smile as she walked over to Kit and saw him locked in an ancient set of stocks that had been pulled out of storage in the Town Hall's basement. He smiled back at her, revelling in the light that he could see in her eyes. All of their problems seemed to have been put aside as she stood close to him and laughed slightly at his predicament.

"It's good to see you smile." He said softly.

Robyn's smile grew as her eyes found her feet, "You know you're the first person in three hundred years to be put in those."

"Woohoo, another record smashed!" Kit cheered, "When are they going to start pelting me with rotten vegetables? I'm starting to get hungry."

Kit started laughing as Robyn laughed at his joke. His stomach grumbling loudly interrupted his laughter and he started to look around as if expecting Network officers with armfuls of rotting vegetables to come out of nowhere and start throwing them at him. There was no such luck as it just appeared to be him and Robyn. She seemed to take pity on him as she looked up at the airship and shouted, "Apple!"

An apple fell from the airship and she skilfully grabbed it. She turned it over in her fingers by way of offering it to him but he pulled a face.

"I wonder what would happen if you shouted, 'burger and chips!'" He mused out loud, raising his eyes to the airship.

"I can't say I've ever tried." Nine responded as he walked up from behind Kit, making the clown jump.

Kit craned his neck to see Nine and smiled at him, "Hello, Grumpy. I know love to chat with Robyn but can I have a couple of minutes with her and then you can talk?"

This request seemed to catch Nine off guard and he looked at his granddaughter. She took a deep breath and nodded, her eyes misty. He wanted to refuse but the atmosphere around the two seemed to plead with him to do as Kit asked. Reluctantly he agreed and walked back the way he had come, leaving his granddaughter and Kit alone.

Silence reigned between them. Both waited for the other to speak first, an action that confused Robyn as it was Kit that had asked her if they could talk. She could feel discomfort radiating from him and knew its ultimate destination. It was a bitter pill to swallow, made harder still by the proximity of Christmas.

Kit eventually broke his silence, "Things have been pretty rough recently. What with everything that's happened it's made me revaluate a few things."

"You're doing this now?"

"Hear me out Robs, please. I thought that this practical joke I pulled would help me vent a lot of the frustration I've been feeling about us and get us back on track with each other. I think it kind of did, I feel better about things and I want to try and make things work again. Can we do that?"

There wasn't a concrete answer she could give him. A lot had been said between them, things that should never have been spoken. He'd put her on the spot, asking her to make a choice she wasn't sure she could make straight away. He seemed to register this and he smiled glumly.

"Do you want the apple?" Robyn asked him eventually, at Kit's nod she smiled wickedly and threw it at him, laughing as the apple bounced off his head. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Kit laughed; happy he'd got his wish of being pelted with some sort of food stuff.

Sportacus looked over the rather vulgar banner that Kit had created for his 'Nude Day', holding one of it while Boris held the other. It was amass with drawings of penises, bottoms and breasts but there was one image that stood out more than the rest and really didn't seem to fit.

"What is a cat doing on this?" Sportacus wondered out loud.

Boris shook his head, "I haven't the slightest idea. The things that boy comes up with. When Robbie comes out of hiding I want words with him too."

"He was part of this?"

"When Kit told me about today I asked Robbie and he confirmed it. I'm also guessing Kit couldn't write what was on his back on his own." Boris couldn't help but chuckle slightly before he continued, "Or cover himself in butter to that degree."

An incredulous look crossed Sportacus' features, "You're not angry?"

"Not at all, I think the whole thing was pretty hilarious. Several of the other men do too. Langford, on the other hand, he's what he calls 'fuming'. He'll get over it though. If anything Kit has taught us to be a little more careful and remember our training."

Boris put down his side of the banner when a radio signal came over his ear piece, asking him to come outside and see something. He motioned for Sportacus to join him and they exited Robbie's house, spotted the group of his men stood over by the Mayor's house and jogged over to them.

Responsible for calling Boris, Tobias put his finger to his lips as Boris and Sportacus approached and made a 'ssh' sound. Moving his finger he then pointed to a suspicious looking bush a hundred metres away. Every so often the bush appeared to twitch and a pair of eyes would become visible amongst it purple leafed mass before it shifted slightly. It seemed completely oblivious to the fact it had an audience and Sportacus couldn't help but roll his eyes and tut.

No matter how much time had passed, people grew up and altered, some things never changed.

"How long has be doing this?" Boris whispered to Tobias.

"Ten minutes," Tobias replied looking at his watch, "We've just found it too funny to stop him."

Robbie was convinced no one could see him in the bush. He'd keep going around the town for a little while until the heat died off then he'd find a quiet spot and jump out of his disguise. Kit had been caught but he wouldn't be.

Ziggy and Stingy were busy quarrelling about something when they inadvertently bumped into Boris and the small group of Network officers watching Robbie. They found themselves being told to hush by one of the officers and Stingy huffed as he lifted his nose high into the air. Ziggy merely shrugged and licked his lollipop, the object of his argument with Stingy. He quietly whispered to the group asking what they were watching and Tobias pointed him in the right direction.

There was something strangely familiar about the moving bush to Ziggy but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He tried to ask his friend but Stingy paid him no heed as he continued to sulk. It was only when everyone heard the bush sneeze did Stingy come out of his sulk and observe it.

The sound of something coming towards him, snuffling, caused Robbie to almost break cover as he popped his head up slightly to see what was going on. To his horror, Skip was tottering over. There was one thing he knew Skip liked to do in bushes and he tried to shoo off the dog without revealing himself. Skip wasn't listening and Robbie burst out of his disguise just as Skip started to pee.

"Robbie Rotten!" Stingy and Ziggy shouted in unison before looking at each other with expressions that said 'just how did we fall for that again?'

Robbie casually looked around him and shrugged. Keeping his right arm close to his body he bent it at the elbow and pointed left before striding off right, straightening his waistcoat as he went.

Once the Network officers had stopped laughing, Tobias turned to his leader. "Any action, Sir?"

Boris shook his head and waved his hand, "No, leave him. We got the ring leader. Let's get back to work everybody; we've had enough disruption today already."

Satisfied with their orders, Boris' men went on their way and while some were coming on duty others were finishing. Each of them kept in mind to be very careful of what they believed when it came to Kit.


	9. Chapter 9

There was something in the way that Kit was wiggling uncomfortably in his stocks that made Nine nervous as he approached. He tried to pretend he hadn't seen it but as the wiggling intensified it was becoming harder and harder to ignore. His granddaughter had noticed it and she seemed to be trying to feign ignorance but a small smile twisting her lips told him otherwise. He looked at her before to face Kit and could see a tinge of discomfort on the clown's features and a silent request for help.

"What is it?" Nine asked, pretending he didn't already know the answer and hoping the one he had in his head was wrong.

Kit would have offered any other reply apart from the one he gave had he a choice to, "I need to go to the toilet...just a wee but I really need to go."

"Can you hold it?"

"I have been holding it, since before the Network guys put me in these things. I don't think I can hold it a lot longer, it's starting to hurt."

Despite his animosity towards the clown and his antics there was little denying that Kit's plea was a genuine one. Looking around him briefly he spotted two of Boris' men on patrol and waved them over. They came quickly and he explained to them what the issue at hand was.

Orucov looked at his partner as they tried to reach a decision. Whatever one they reached they knew the final say would come from Boris and they radioed him over.

"What's he done now?" Boris questioned as he walked over from where he'd been observing Robbie in his bush, followed by Sportacus.

"He needs to take a leak," Kit replied in the third person, his need for the toilet becoming more urgent. "If he doesn't go to a toilet soon he's going to do it right here on this spot and one of you lot is going to have to clean up the mess."

Boris, Sportacus, Nine, Orucov and Peters each looked at each other as they tried to work out what to do. They weren't sure they could trust the clown enough to remove him from the stocks that held him securely but they also couldn't allow him to suffer the indignity of publicly urinating himself, as tempting as it would have been.

It took longer than Kit would have liked but Boris reached his decision, "Alright, let's release his legs and stand him up. The arm bit stays on though. One of us will just have to help him get his trousers down."

"I'll do it." Nine volunteered, "You all have patrols to do. Son, help me get him out of these."

Sportacus did as he was told and helped his father unclip the arm and head section of the stocks from the foot plate. Orucov supported Kit's weight from behind as the two Sportacus' released Kit's feet from the base. Peters gave Orucov assistance in getting Kit standing and the two held him until he was able to support himself.

"Back to your house," Nine instructed as he tapped Kit on the shoulder and herded him towards his house.

Despite being securely ensconced in the stocks, Kit moved quite quickly and was soon back at his house. Nine opened the front door for him and passed through, Kit made to follow but the stocks were too wide for the door frame and he bounced back. He tried again only to bounce back once more and Nine sighed with harassment.

"Turn around, try and come in sideways." Nine suggested.

Kit laughed as he realised his mistake and felt a pair of hands help him turn around. Sportacus was behind him, holding in a smile and shaking his head. Having successfully turned around, Kit found himself able to pass through the door and he nodded to the downstairs bathroom door.

"I don't think we're going to have enough manoeuvring room in there." Sportacus said doubtfully. "We're going to have to go upstairs."

Somewhat wishing he hadn't volunteered for this, Nine shook his head. "Ok. Son, take his feet. I'll hold him this end; we're going to have to carry him up the stairs."

To Kit, being carried up the stairs like a plank of wood was something of a strange experience but one he found enjoyable. It was over all too quickly when he found himself set back on his feet and stood in front of the toilet.

Nine deftly bent down and undid Kit's trousers, pulling them down slightly to expose his pants. A thought came to him that this wasn't going to be as simple as it first seemed and he looked at his son who seemed to share this realisation. With his hands and head still in the stocks there was little Kit could do to help them.

Or himself.

"You'll have to sit down and go." Nine reasoned, unwilling to consider the alternative.

Kit nodded; he was too desperate to argue and allowed Nine to pull his trousers down the rest of the way with his pants. He turned awkwardly, glancing Sportacus' arm with the edge of his stocks.

"Sorry," He apologised sheepishly. "Now unless you two want to watch while I go I'd suggest you use your super speed and give me a minute."

Nine surmised what Kit said and he led his son from the room, closing the door behind them and standing on the landing. Standing in silence they heard a sound that cast a sense of foreboding within them, they tried to ignore it, hoping it was nothing. When they heard Kit call them back and re-entered the bathroom, seeing the look on his face they soon knew it was more than nothing.

With a face showing an interesting mixture of guilt, embarrassment and amusement, Kit confirmed their fears. "I am so sorry."

"You haven't..." Befuddlement stopped Nine from finishing.

"Oh no!" Sportacus groaned before something struck him, "Boris has the key, surely we can unlock him from the stocks long enough to do what he needs to do and put him back in them again."

"I wish we'd just done that in the first place." Nine muttered half under his breath. "Go and get the key. I'll stay here with him."

Sportacus ran off as fast he could, leaving his father and Kit in an awkward silence. Both men looked idly around the room while Kit stretched his legs out and rotated his ankles.

"Soooo..." Kit began trying to dissolve the awkwardness by way of conversation, "...uh...nice...weather we've been having..."

Trying not to look at Kit, Nine nodded. "I'd assume so...I only got here this morning."

"Oh yeah...I take it you're here for Christmas. Your first Christmas here with all us guys...exciting..."

"You could say that."

Kit wasn't sure if his attempt at small talk was making the situation any more or less awkward so he decided that perhaps keeping quiet was a better option. Just as the tension in the room was becoming unbearable Sportacus returned into view with the key and both men welcomed him back with relief.

In his haste to get the key to his father, Sportacus went to throw the key to him but inadvertently slipped slightly on the bath mat on the floor and the key flew from his hand. Nine caught it awkwardly, fumbling to hold it firmly but it slipped through his fingers and before he could reclaim it the unimaginable happened.

_PLOP_

Nine and Sportacus stared at each other, wide eyed and slack jawed as they heard the key fall into the toilet. It had fallen down the gap behind Kit and the clown couldn't help but laugh at their predicament.

Rapidly losing his cool, Nine exclaimed, "Now what are we going to do?"

Unable to answer his father, Sportacus simply shrugged.

Exasperated and trying to think of the least disgusting method of getting the key back, Nine rested his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. There was no foolproof alternative that came to mind but he knew he'd have to do something. Annoyed with the situation he removed his hand from his forehead and slammed it down on the toilet...

...and the flusher on the lid.


	10. Chapter 10

"Never again...never ever again...never again...never ever ever again..." Nine could be heard muttering, shaking his head briskly as he and a disturbed looking Sportacus guided Kit back to the stocks.

Once Kit was safely locked back in the stocks, Nine walked away, still shaking his head and muttering. He breezed past Yuliya who called after him but he didn't hear her. She looked from him to her son and then to Kit. Not alone in her confusion she noticed several others sharing her same expression, Robyn was one of those joining her and her granddaughter vocalised the question they were asking within themselves.

"What happened?"

Sportacus looked up from where his eyes had been glued to his feet and his tongue darted out from between his lips, nervously wetting them. "Well...urm...um..." He fumbled.

"I might have done a bit more than a wee when these guys took me to the toilet..." Kit jumped in, speaking for Sportacus.

Robyn couldn't believe it, "You didn't."

"I couldn't help it! You know what happens when I sit down to pee. It just kind of came out."

Boris, another member of the group frowned slightly as he wondered what he'd missed, "Hence you needing the key, why the faces?"

"Nine dropped the key...in the toilet...and accidentally flushed it down..."

Yuliya's mouth opened wide, "Oh no. Dare I ask what happened next?"

"Oh you should!" Boris stated with an edge of excitement, "I want to hear this."

Kit hesitated slightly, "Let's just say that Nine didn't want to break me out of the stocks because they're antique and irreplaceable so someone had to...help...me clean up. I think if this ever happens again I'm going to suggest to Robbie that we don't buy that cheap toilet paper anymore, I really wasn't expecting to have a prostate examination today."

Seconds passed in silence before the faces of everyone party to the happenings creased with laughter that exploded from them, causing them to attract the attention of others in the town. Sportacus merely shuddered while the others laughed and for once Kit didn't join in.

Yuliya composed herself quickly and went in search of her husband, visions of him sat in their airship in the middle of their bed hugging a pillow and rocking filling her mind. She hadn't seen such a look on his face in all of their years of marriage and though she could see the funny side of what happened, she was sure he never would.

Tears were streaming down Boris' cheeks as he slowly picked himself up from the floor where he'd been rolling with laughter. Somewhere along the line he'd bumped into Robyn and he helped her up, his hand holding hers tightly. As she took her hand from his, thanking him for helping her, he felt a feeling he was uncertain about and forced himself to smile. She smiled back and with a brief excuse he pulled himself together and returned to his patrol.

As the group dispersed, Robyn smiled at Kit and her Uncle who seemed to still be trying to cope with what he'd seen happen in the bathroom. He eventually noticed her looking at him and smiled back weakly.

"Well this has been an interesting day." He commented, emphasising 'interesting'.

"You could say that," Kit agreed, taking his hand out from the hole in the stocks and rubbing his nose before sliding it back in.

Sportacus looked at Kit with utter incredulity, "_You_ _could do that the whole time?!_"

"Do what?" Kit asked, totally oblivious to what he'd done until Sportacus pointed at his hand and it clicked, "Oh yeah. So I could."

Resisting the urge to strangle Kit at that point, Sportacus raised his eyes and hands palms outwards with a silent plea of 'give me strength.' He lowered his eyes back to Kit and shook his head at him before stalking off. Robyn rolled her eyes, smirking at Kit as she too walked away, following her Uncle.

"What?" Kit asked all and none, shrugging as best he could.

Later that afternoon, as evening drew in, Boris found Langford skulking away in their office, trying to bury his head in a mound of paperwork that hadn't been there that morning. He sat on his side of the desk, lifting his legs and resting his feet on the table. This action caused Langford to look up and he swatted Boris' feet from the desk with annoyance.

"If I haven't told you once, I've told you a million times." Langford complained, "Keep your dirty great feet off the desk!"

"My feet aren't that big, besides which it's my desk. I can do what I want with it." Boris argued keeping his tone light.

Langford snorted in response, "It was my desk before you came to take over."

Boris raised an eyebrow, "Jealous?"

"Not in the least, being responsible for keeping tabs on Robyn is a full time job. Although from what I've seen you seem to enjoy it."

"Seen? What do you mean from what you've seen?"

Langford pushed his paperwork aside and leaned on his arms on his desk, "Oh come on Boris! I've seen you giving her the glad eye."

"Don't be ridiculous, Langford. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You might not but I do. We've worked together a long time, we trained together. I know that look you get when you're interested in someone. You might not realise it but you've got the hots for her. All I'm going to say Boris is be careful, she and Kit might be on the rocks but keep your distance. Don't get too close to her."

With that, Langford got up and moved from the office. Frowning with bewilderment, Boris shook his head. He still had no notion what Langford was talking about but decided to let it slide as he put his feet up on the desk and folded his hands behind his head. He was sure the events of the day had addled his subordinate's mind.

He'd never been anything but professional with Robyn, he knew that. He'd shown her warmth but he had done so as it made life easier for him. He understood that she responded in kind to the treatment she received, something Elias had never seemed to be able to grasp. She'd been grateful for his relaxing Langford's supervision routine for her, something he'd considered overkill, she'd hugged him and he'd hugged her back.

As he thought about it he'd been quite hands on with her, taking her hand more than once but he was sure that wasn't out of character for him. It was nothing more than he would have done with anyone else; he'd always been a very tactile man. He shook his head again, Langford was wrong.

He had to be.


	11. Chapter 11

As evening drew into night, stars twinkling high above the earth, the moon took over from the sun, offering illumination in the clear sky. Everything was still within the town except for those that protected it moving silently through the streets. Tucked safely within their beds its native inhabitants slept, all but one of them dreaming of the festive day close within sight. Her dreams carried her from her body, along a spiritual plain invisible to those without her powers.

Hundreds of candles glimmered in the rebounding silence around her. An ornate ceiling held aloft high walls that upon their surface displayed carvings of angels, depictions of a story told over thousands of years. Thin strains of smoke from incense wafted amongst wooden pews aligned at either side of an aisle that lay before an altar, a large cross bearing the symbol of what worshippers considered the ultimate sacrifice. Interspaced amongst the pews were such worshippers kneeling, their lips moving with silent prayers to ears they hoped were listening. With their eyes closed and their heads bowed they cared little for what was around them, unaware of anything outside of their distraction. As she passed by them she could feel what their hearts desired, she could hear their prayers as they prayed not only with their lips but with their minds. To what destination their words were carried mattered little to her as she heard one amongst them mention her name. She moved to him as he rose from the floor and sat in the pew, sitting beside him her eyes looked upon him with judgement he suffered little from here.

"You're alone?" He whispered to her.

She nodded, "In the only way I can be."

"You know, Robyn, I'll never understand this ability of yours."

"You don't have to, just be glad that it's not something we automatically share as twins. Why did you bring me here, Morgan? This is one of the last places I would have expected to find someone like you. I'm surprised you'd be allowed after everything you've done."

A voice beside them answered for Morgan, "All of God's children are welcome here."

Brother and sister turned to see who had addressed them and their eyes fell on a Priest, recognition brought a slight smile to Morgan's features while Robyn's remained frosty.

"We are _not_ God's children." She harshly replied, her voice just above a whisper.

The Priest bowed his head and smiled slightly, "Knowing who mothered you I can understand your reticence, indeed, those that would see you outside of here together would look upon you as the twins of Satan himself. You're well known in these parts but within these walls Morgan's past does not matter. He can be here without judgement; he can be in peace here. He seeks absolution."

Robyn held back the impulse to laugh, had she lost control of it the laugh that would have emerged would have been one of disbelief tinged with desolation. It would have echoed amongst the expanse surrounding them, reaching high into the ceiling rebounding between the walls and disturbing the incense smoke floating amongst those praying. Her brother was watching her, questioning her.

"We all have to have something to believe in, Robyn."

"I believe in myself!"

The priest seemed to accept Robyn's answer and he looked to Morgan, "I will be doing communion shortly if you'd like to partake of it. Perhaps when next we meet you would like to begin preparations for your baptism."

Robyn watched as the priest turned and walked away before looking at her brother. Her eyes scalded him almost as badly as her words, "I thought you always said you were beyond redemption for what you've done in the past but here you are, trying out for it anyway. What kind of hypocrisy would you call this? Do you even think it will make any difference? You might view this as a way of running from what you are but while you follow Lily there isn't anything on this Earth or otherwise that will truly accept you."

"And if I don't follow Lily? I'm not with her Robyn, any more than she is with me. When I stopped her from killing the rest of those men I wanted to kill her, I should have killed her."

"But you didn't."

Taking his eyes from his sister, Morgan studied the pew in front of him, "I took her from the hideout, took her out of reach of the rescue team that came to collect those men. She was still unconscious, or at least I thought she was. When I woke up, she was gone. There was no sign of her. She's out there, somewhere."

"She won't be gone for long."

"I know. At least I know I'm not entirely alone in this world. You're all the family I have."

Robyn shifted in her seat, understanding Morgan's feelings but not liking them. "I have to go."

Morgan nodded, when he turned back to face Robyn she was gone. Looking around him he stood and walked towards the altar, into the gaze of the eyes belonging to he who was mounted upon the cross.

Coming back to her body she opened her eyes, gazing at the wall in front of her. Within her mind she could still hear his words. She could feel the feelings of those around her, those that had prayed for that which he sought, lost souls crying out for salvation, confirmation that they were loved despite themselves.

Sighing imperceptibly she turned her thoughts to her fiancé. He was at home now, released from his punishment. She could feel that he missed her and as she closed her eyes she could almost see him hugging her pillow, his arm stretched out in the space she had always occupied. Looking inwardly she wondered if her feelings were the same for him as they had been, she loved him as he did her but something had changed within their relationship. Her actions had driven a wedge between them and though in their distance from one another things had calmed down she still wondered if they would ever be as they been in the good times.

Tears beaded in her eyes as she remembered their argument of a few days before, the one that had prompted her to return to the safe distance of her Uncle's airship. It had been unexpected, coming out of the blue in a volatile rush of heat that had exploded between them. Neither of them had really been able to understand what they had been arguing about as it switched from subject to subject, shifting and changing. He had blamed her for its occurrence while she was sure he had been the one responsible. Their words had sliced into one another, previous apologies forgotten as accusations that had been swept beneath the carpet resurfaced.

She must have somehow alerted him of her sadness as she felt herself being lifted up, pulled into a seated position with strong arms holding her, her Uncle comforting her in her sadness. He brushed her hair back with his hand, soothing her. He whispered to her softly about the coming day where she would be going shopping with her grandparents and himself to choose her Christmas presents. An exciting even that began to peel away her melancholy but tinged with the bitter edge of her lover not sharing the day with her.

As Robyn began to calm and she started to fall asleep, Sportacus leant his head back against the wall. He knew she was hurting and he wanted to help her but her silence kept him from doing so. It saddened him to see her relationship with Kit in difficulty; he wished only that they could surpass their present problems as they had past others.

Not wanting to move lest he wake his niece, Sportacus remained still as he closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Their breath billowed in the chill of the morning air as they stood, their arms hugging their bodies to try and keep them warm. Wrapped up in her coat, Robyn pulled her scarf over her nose and mouth, leaving only her eyes exposed as she watched her Uncle trying to start his car. Her grandfather was trying to help while her grandmother stood beside her and they waited patiently as both men tried to work on the vehicle parked outside of Ziggy's house. They'd been out there for over half an hour, fiddling in the engine compartment and trying to start the engine. Nothing they did seemed to work and it was with a measure of annoyance that Sportacus admitted defeat.

His car was going nowhere.

"Having trouble?" Boris asked as he approached the four, en route back to the base as he came off patrol.

Sportacus nodded, "It's completely dead. I knew I should have turned the engine over before now to keep it going. Even if we jump started it there's no guarantee we'd be able to get it started again if the engine stops."

"Where are you heading to?"

Robyn's voice was muffled as she spoke through her scarf, "Greentown. We would have flown but it's not safe enough to fly over the mountains and it'll take too long to go around them."

"I'm free. Why don't I take you?"

"Are you sure?" Yuliya questioned, "We'd be very grateful but none of us would like to impose on your free time."

"I'm absolutely certain," Boris confirmed with a smile, "If you're ready we can go now."

When all four people nodded, Boris turned and putting two fingers in his mouth whistled loudly. One of his men ran up and he threw them the keys to his vehicle. Keys in hand the man went and fetched his Land Rover which was situated just outside of the town hall, he drove it over before getting out and left the door open for Boris.

Uncovering her nose and mouth, Robyn smiled at Boris. "You could have got that yourself."

Boris shrugged with a wry smile, "Perks of the job." He replied before opening both the front passenger and rear door and motioning for his passengers to climb in.

"Shotgun!" Robyn called before jumping in the front seat, just before Nine had a chance to, his hand still on the door handle.

Shooting his granddaughter a look as she gave him a cheesy grin, Nine closed the door and got in the back seat with his son and wife. He'd been too slow this time but he promised himself he'd get there first next time.

When everyone was settled and had put their seatbelts on, Boris pulled away and started on their journey to Greentown. As he left the Crazytown tunnel he flicked on the radio to see what the local station was broadcasting, hoping that it might go some way to dispelling Nine's discomfort at not being able to move, something that seemed to set in very quickly. After a brief burst of music there was a second of silence before a news bulletin came over the radio that no one was sure they understood completely.

"_Good greetings to you listeners. Today in the news we report that our Mayor, Donkey Ducknuts, was disbanded from office by Flibbidy Squirrel. Our chicken correspondent has more details..."_ The voice on the radio trailed off and they heard a chicken clucking before the voice came on again, "_Thank you chicken. In other news we have learnt that things get wet when it rains...a momentous discovery for our town. It looks set to be a very warm and sunny Christmas this July which members of the town are said to be very excited about. There will be more on the weather later. Reporters have reported that after next September in five years time they had a really good party with Mr Pringles man and enjoyed the company of Albert Einstein. In sports news there is nothing because we have none and we can't tell you about the traffic because we can't see it as we have no windows. In weather we expect it to rain elephants and turnips before snow comes at the end of the week. Good bye byes to you before our next bulletin in twelve years."_

Listening to the news on the radio had taken Nine's mind off of moving but when music with a good rhythm came on he started to nod his head to the beat. His son did the same and soon the two were jiggling in their seats, unable to stay still. Robyn turned around in her seat to watch them with amusement and smiled at her grandmother who was sat between the two men and mouthing the words, 'help me'.

Boris caught sight of what was going on in his mirror and stopped the car, removing his seat belt he turned in his seat and put on his best authorative voice while pointing a finger at the two heroes, "Sit still the pair of you. Don't make me turn this car around."

"Yeah, you heard him." Robyn joined with a laugh.

Sportacus and Nine stopped moving immediately and sat back in their seats. Folding his arms Sportacus looked at Robyn, "Yes mum." He threw back in his best spoiled teenager voice.

Robyn stuck her tongue out at him and turned back in her seat, missing Sportacus sticking his tongue out in return. Clicking his tongue, Boris sat himself back in his seat properly and put his seat belt back on before continuing on the way.

Forty minutes later the five were walking along one of Greentown's main shopping streets, enjoying the sights and sounds of the festive season. Sportacus and Nine found themselves being stopped every now and again for autographs, people recognising them and wanting to take pictures with them while Robyn, Yuliya and Boris moved about relatively unnoticed. They watched with amusement as the two heroes tried to politely refuse any more attention but found themselves being followed by those they refused.

A friendly face pushed himself through the bulk of the followers and gave Robyn a big hug, a large smile warming his aged features.

"Hey Doc," Robyn greeted as Doctor Cole released her from the hug.

"Bore da, Robyn. It makes a nice change to see you out and about rather than in the hospital."

"Same goes for you. How are things?"

Doctor Cole tried to cover the sadness that crossed his face, "Felly felly, or in English, so so. I have to admit I'm finding it a little hard being on my own this time of year."

"Why don't you join us in Lazytown for Christmas?" Yuliya offered, her face beaming with sympathy for the poor man.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure," Doctor Cole smiled, taking Yuliya's hand and they shared introductions. "That is a very nice offer; I might even take you up on that."

"The more the merrier!" Robyn exclaimed excitedly. "You can either come stay at the Mayor's over Christmas or the mad house for as long as you like. I just wouldn't be sure that Kit won't try and get into bed with you."

"Oh I'll be ready for him if he does. I think the tide of hero worship looks like it's ebbing, I'd better let you get moving before it comes back. I'll give you call tomorrow and we'll sort out arrangements. Hwyl fawr." Doctor Cole gave Robyn another hug before disappearing into a passing group of shoppers, a smile once more on his face.

As the group managed to edge further along the shopping district, Robyn led them down a side street. The others followed her, enjoying the quieter surroundings and taking in what seemed an entirely different town to the one they'd just been in. They found themselves taken to a coffee bar and sat down in the warm expanse of a tastefully decorated part of the establishment. A waitress came to take their order and returned with it promptly.

Robyn licked her lips as the waitress put her hot chocolate with a mound of whipped cream and chocolate powder on top down in front of her. Grabbing up her spoon Robyn dug it straight in and ate the cream, noticing her family watching her with evident amusement. Boris simply looked at her with an indescribable emotion.

"Do you know how freaky that is?"

Shaking her head and talking with a mouthful of cream Robyn replied, "What?"

"You, eating sugary stuff without having a meltdown. How do you do that?"

"Just lucky I guess. I can't have a huge amount of sugar. Normally a can of coke and half a chocolate bar is my limit."

"A can of co-" Boris was too stunned to finish and simply shrugged.

When everyone had finished their drinks the waitress returned and cleared the table, depositing the bill at their request. Boris quickly drew his wallet out of his pocket and handed the waitress some money before anyone else could pay her. Nine and Sportacus made to object but Boris waved a dismissive hand at them.

"It was nothing! Two teas, two bottles of water and Robyn's monstrosity hardly came to an amount to break the bank. If it's that much of an issue just consider it a tiny Christmas present from the Network."

Robyn smiled and cocked her head at Boris, "Well isn't that sweet. First you play taxi, then you pay for the drinks. What other treats have we got in store?"

"Well if you're lucky I might carry some bags if we get round to buying anything."

Pursing her lips and letting out a short laugh, Robyn responded, "Ooooooooooohhh!"

Gathering themselves together they put their coats back on and left the coffee shop, resuming their hunt for Christmas presents and enjoying the festive spirit.


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas day had arrived and with it everyone in the town rose early from their beds. There was much to prepare for in readiness for the momentous feast and festive festivities set to take place at three that afternoon. While some inhabitants of the town made anything from finishing touches to last minute wrapping of their Christmas presents, others commenced making a dish or dishes of food to take with them to the party in the Town Hall function room. Of those on duty patrolling the town there was much excitement in their chatter and footsteps crunching on freshly fallen snow. Atop their heads they wore novelty hats, a stark contrast to their usual seriousness and bleak uniforms.

Within the function room a small party of Network officers got to work organising tables and chairs, following the Mayor and Bessie's seating plan and adding their own touches to each place befitting the person it belonged to. All around them walls were strung with lights glittering in different colours, webbed together into an elaborate maze guiding eyes to a huge Christmas tree in the corner laden with candles. It was their gift to the town. A thank you for accepting them and making them feel as though they belonged there. It felt like home to them and despite their training its inhabitants had become their friends.

In amongst the hustle and bustle within the houses festive songs could be heard being sung in a cacophony of sound. No one house sang the same song, nor did they sing it in the same way as any other. Their voices rose into the sky above and the ears of those within their floating homes. Stepping out onto the platforms made by their open doors they listened intently, humming their own tunes.

Waving at his mother and father, Sportacus moved back into his airship. Surveying his home he smiled at the decorations surrounding him. Behind him he could hear tinkling as his niece played distractedly with a bauble that seemed to refuse to stay up no matter what they tried to get it to stay. He smiled as he turned around and saw her lying on her back on the floor, throwing the bauble up in the air and catching it. He was glad that she was there despite imploring her to go home and wake up on Christmas morning with her fiancé, 'daddy' and house guest in the form of Doctor Cole. She had refused, standing strong in the ideal that he shouldn't wake alone, spending the morning without company until friends gathered on the ground below before the party.

"I have something for you." Robyn told him suddenly, sitting up and setting aside the bauble.

Surprise and excitement played on Sportacus' face as he asked, "What?"

"You'll find it in your sports stuff cupboard."

Flipping over to his sports equipment storage unit, Sportacus pushed the small button on the wall beside it to open the door. Inside, rested on one row of pegs was a square package wrapped in lilac paper. He gently lifted it out, holding it in his hands. Inside the wrapping it felt like something hard. Looking at Robyn he saw her motion for him to open it. Gently unwrapping the paper he felt tears spring to his eyes as he saw what lay beneath it. In silent reverence he looked from it to her and then to it again. Nestled inside an ornate frame was a picture.

It was the photograph that had so long ago been destroyed in the fire of their time of conflict.

"How?" He whispered, unable to speak in a higher volume lest he wake himself up from the dream he was sure he must be having.

Robyn smiled and stood up, walking over to her uncle she explained. "I found the negative a while ago. When we went to Greentown I brought it with me, you were too swamped with fans to notice me and grandma go into the photo shop to get it redeveloped. Grumpy is going to get a copy too when he opens his presents."

"This...this is amazing!"

"I thought you'd like it." Robyn laughed as Sportacus grabbed her and locked her in one of his favourite rib cracking hugs and kissing her temple.

Two letter canisters in hand, Kit whistled as he headed towards the mail box. One canister held a Christmas card for Nine and Yuliya while the other held a special surprise for Robyn. Loading the first one into the chute he fired it up into Sportacus' airship before loading the second one and sending it flying towards Nine's. Smiling to himself and still whistling he looked up, tapping his foot as he waited patiently for a response.

Sportacus released Robyn from the hug when a letter popped up through the floor and she grabbed the canister. Unscrewing the top she pulled out the contents and raised an eyebrow as she read the card inside it.

Putting the card back in the canister, Robyn shrugged and called for the platform to go down as she stood on the circle. As it lowered she saw Kit waving and climbed down the ladder to meet him.

"Merry Christmas Robs!" Kit greeted her with a kiss as she jumped from the ladder.

"Same to you," Robyn responded in kind before holding up the canister and noticed Kit giving her a cheeky grin.

"Did you get it?" He asked her, moving close to her and waggling his eyebrows.

Robyn smiled and rested the canister on her shoulder, "Oh I got it, but I don't think it was for me. You sent us Grumpy's Christmas card."

Kit's cheeky grin fell suddenly into its polar opposite as he looked up and saw Nine standing on his platform, his face visibly red even from the distance away that he was. Having spotted Kit, Nine began to climb down the ladder at speed.

"I'm dead," Kit mumbled before running off with Nine in hot pursuit.

"What's going on now?" Sportacus asked as he landed behind Robyn.

"Just what I was trying to work out." Robyn answered and spotting her grandmother climbing down the ladder to her airship, waved.

Reaching the ground, Yuliya waved back and walked over. "I think this might explain it," she offered reaching into her jacket pocket and handing Robyn the second letter canister.

Biting her bottom lip, Robyn unscrewed the canister lid and a badly rolled up note popped up which read, "Hi Sexy, just a little something from me in case you miss me this morning ;) love Kit xxxxxx."

Peeking inside the canister she burst out laughing, prompting Sportacus to try and see what she was laughing at. She tried ineffectually to keep it from him as he tried to get it from her but after a few seconds he quickly grabbed it and looked inside. It only took one glance for him to set his jaw, shake his head, do his signature move and go running after Kit, canister still in hand.

Smiling at her grandmother, Robyn handed her the canister Kit had sent her by mistake, "I think this might be for you."

"To Nine and Yuliya, Merry Christmas and a happy new year (though I have no doubt about that because you'll be here with all the fam, wink wink) lots of love from Kit xxxxxxxxx." Yuliya read out loud as she pulled the card from the canister. "Awww, that's lovely of him. How long do you think he'll be able to run for this time?"

No sooner had Yuliya asked the question; Kit ran onto a patch of icy road and skidded. Losing his footing he tumbled headlong into a lamppost and went still. Seeing Kit make impact with the lamppost both heroes hit the same patch of ice and with their boots managed to retain their footing as they skidded to a stop by him. Robyn ran straight over as Yuliya motioned for one of the patrolling Network officers to summon the doctor who came to their aid as quickly as he could.

Kneeling beside the unconscious Kit, Sportacus and Nine pulled him up into a sitting position and leant him against the lamppost. This shift in position roused him and he moaned, clutching his head as Doctor Cole awkwardly lowered himself to a kneeling position. Gently prising Kit's hand from his head, Doctor Cole inspected the area and reaching into his bag grabbed a dressing that he placed on a gash that had been inflicted during Kit's fall. As his patient moaned again and opened his eyes he sat back a little.

"I'm sure I've told you plenty of times that winding people up would end in tears one day." Doctor Cole scolded before altering his tone, "I think you know the drill by now, I'm going to ask you some questions and we'll see if any damage has been done. What's your name?"

Kit thought for a moment before replying, "Jesus."

"Age?" Doctor Cole asked doubtfully.

"Two thousand and something years old. It's my birthday today!" Kit replied cheerfully.

Nine frowned deeply, "Is he being serious?"

"No, no I'm not." Kit laughed before wincing, unable to keep up the pretence anymore. "I had you going for a minute there though."

"Yeah you did. Just try to be a little more careful next time." Sportacus advised before helping Kit up and helping him walk back across the ice patch to safer ground.

Nine and Robyn helped Doctor Cole to stand and they moved carefully across the ice patch to join the others.

"Now where were we?" Kit thought out loud before quickly hobbling off, leaving both Sportacus' looking at each other and shaking their heads.


	14. Chapter 14

It was time for the Christmas dinner to commence and as the residents of Lazytown and Network officers alike piled into the function room there was buzz of excitement, voices filling the air in a cheerful hubbub of sound mingled with Christmas music playing in the background. It didn't take long for everyone to find their seats after they had laid their food offerings on the large buffet style table set up along one wall of the room. Many commented on the job done on the layout of the room, the decorations and the space reserved for a dance floor. Everyone smiled and laughed at the tokens they found at their places and showed them to those around them. Those that had set up the room gladly accepted the praises of their colleagues and peers, bowing as their efforts were applauded.

Standing up from his place at the table Mayor Meanswell bid everyone silence and cleared his throat, "As Mayor of this town I would like to officially welcome everyone to our first Christmas dinner with our friends from the Network and Nine and his wife Yuliya. I hope that they feel as part of this town as we do and may we each share this special day in high spirits. Let the festivities commence!"

Everyone cheered and applauded the Mayor as he resumed his seat. As the cheers subsided Boris stood and offered his own small speech, "I'd like to thank you, Mr Mayor and everyone. Before we start I'd just ask that I and my men observe one of our traditions at special events such as this."

"Of course you may."

Boris smiled and nodded his thanks before looking at Langford, "Langford, as unofficial master of ceremonies and the deputy division leader I think I'll give you the honour of leading the charge."

"Leading the charge?" Several Lazytowners voiced simultaneously, each confused.

"You could say it's like saying grace. It's a pledge we make that works alongside our vows." Langford explained as he stood and walked over to the empty space left for the dance floor, "Over here lads."

All of the Network officers complied and the inhabitants of Lazytown watched as they got into a big huddle with Langford in the centre. They listened intently as Langford spoke, the others repeating his words in unison.

"To friends and colleagues gone.  
_To friends and colleagues gone.  
_In the line of duty their lives ended  
_In the line of duty their lives ended  
_We bid them peace in the house of Ais  
_We bid them peace in the house of Ais  
_Let their families be strong  
_Let their families be strong  
_In their absence live on  
_In their absence live on  
_For us that remain  
_For us that remain  
_In honour regain  
_In honour regain  
_Our duty we will continue  
_Our duty we will continue  
_In surrender refrain  
_In surrender refrain  
_We will remain until death our lives claim  
_We will remain until death our lives claim  
_And when I signed my life away on that dotted line I fucking meant it!"

Some of the Network officers went to repeat Langford's last line while others realised straight away and laughed. Several of them slapped him on the back before resuming their seats while Boris shook his head, smiled and said "Thank you Langford."

Langford held up his hand and smiled back, "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

Everyone laughed and at a nod from Boris they got up and began helping themselves to food. There was much on offer from sports candy to various foods from around the world, though most notably Bessie's famous roast Turkey. Much merriment ensued as people filled their plates with various foods and tried to remember where they were sitting. Being nosey, Langford lifted the domed lid of a silver platter that had been left untouched and looked underneath it. Setting aside the lid with a clatter he lifted up what it had been concealing.

"Who didn't make an effort and brought just a packet of crisps?" He called, bringing everyone to silence.

Stingy cleared his throat and got up, "I did. My food is mine, they are also mine."

"You're as tight as a duck's arse!" Langford exclaimed disbelievingly, "Forget the phrase, 'it's been so long since you opened your wallet a moth will probably fly out' I bet if you opened your wallet you'd find species of moth that have never been discovered."

Several people laughed, especially those that had known Stingy the longest.

Kit joined in the laughter before shouting over to Stingy, "Hey Stingy, just a thought, how's business doing at the shop since you gave up pricing stuff and labelled everything 'mine'?"

Stingy was the only one in the room not laughing and he sat back down in his chair with a loud 'hmpf'.

Once the laughter had subsided and Stingy had come out of his strop long enough to eat some food, Boris asked the question many others had not thought or been able to.

"Kit, what were you being chased for this morning?"

Kit smiled at the question, "Something I accidentally sent to the wrong airship."

"It was this!" Robyn laughed and pulled the offending article out of her bag, a six inch jelly dildo that she threw to Boris who stared at it blankly for a few seconds before realising what it was and throwing it over to the clown. "I think it was my Christmas present."

"Who said it was for you? The note didn't have your name on it." Kit declared solemnly with a very cheeky smile before crossing his eyes and wobbling the dildo animatedly in Sportacus' direction.

Riotous laughter broke out around the table while Sportacus turned a very bright shade of red and tried to bury his face in the tablecloth. Several people fell off of their chairs and rolled on the floor clutching their sides. There wasn't a dry eye in the room and it was a while before anyone could stop laughing completely.

Turning their attention back to the food, Langford and Boris found themselves eyeing up the same morsel of food. Sitting across from each other they each geared up to be the first one to grab it. So focussed were they on the food that they didn't notice that they were being watched by the others.

"I'm going to fork it first," Boris declared, shooting daggers at his second.

Langford wrinkled his face up as he struggled with Boris' thick accent on one of the words, "You're going to _fuck_ it first?"

"Fork it." Boris repeated more slowly, trying to annunciate the word.

"Fuck it?"

"Fork it!"

"For God's sake man, speak English!" Langford stated with mock annoyance.

Running his hand down his face Boris took a deep breath and threw back, "YA govoril na angliyskom yazyke durak!"

"That's Russian! Besides, I'm not a fool. Say it again; spell it out if you have to."

"Ok, if it helps I can draw it in crayon for you too." Boris said in English, "Are you ready? F-O-R-K. F-O-R-K it!"

With a wicked grin, Langford raised both eyebrows before saying, "Fork it! Why didn't you say that in the first place? Now you mention it though, don't mind if I do," and speared the morsel of food with his fork before popping it in his mouth.

Boris joined in with those laughing at his and Langford's little argument as he squashed his annoyance and impulse to skewer Langford's hand to the table with his fork.

Though Bessie had found the men's language to be a little coarse she'd enjoyed their exchange and found herself in need of having a question answered, "Are you two always like this?"

"Most of the time," Langford replied, winking at Boris. "We go back a long way. Besides which when you have thirty men all living under one roof you get times when there's a lot of testosterone milling about. It just helps to ease the tension."

"Don't you have any women in your organisation?"

Langford and Boris looked at each other briefly before Boris decided to take the lead on the answer, "While women can be heroes they tend not to be allowed to join the Network, not in an active role anyway."

"Why not?" Trixie challenged, defending her fellow and vastly outnumbered females.

"Erm...well, to put it one way. You're not as strong." Boris stumbled.

Robyn raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" she said before moving herself so she was sitting opposite Boris and putting her elbow on the table held her arm out diagonally as she leaned over the table, challenging him to an arm wrestle. "Care to put your money where your mouth is, soldier boy?"

Several of the Network officers stood up and 'oooooohhhhdddd' as the challenge was issued. Put on the spot Boris tried to find a way to back out and still save face while at the same time not wanting to hurt Robyn by taking her up on her challenge. Seeing no viable exit he couldn't let the challenge stand unmet and moved himself so he could comply. He gripped her hand and at the count of three they started their arm wrestle. At first it looked as though Boris was going to win but Robyn suddenly pulled it back and their arms stood gridlocked. Starting to turn red with effort, Boris felt his arm start to move and not in the direction he wanted.

Cheers went up as Boris' hand touched the table, Robyn had won.

Conceding defeat and in an effort to sway everyone's attention from it, Boris asked out loud. "What's next?"

"Everybody has finished eating so in the normal running order of things I'd say presents." Mayor Meanswell suggested.

"No not yet!" Ziggy shouted, forcing everyone to look at him, "I don't care about those yet. I want to hear one of Kit's stories, he hasn't told a story yet!"


	15. Chapter 15

As Kit found all eyes on him he waved a dismissive hand, "Oh come on, Ziggy. Not today, I don't want to spoil the good mood."

"You won't spoil it! It doesn't have to be a sad story; it can be one of your funny ones. It doesn't matter which one even if it's the one about how you dressed up like a nun or had to chase Skip with your shoes and he fainted when he sniffed them. You always tell a story, please tell a story!" Ziggy pleaded. "And then show us some clown tricks, like the knife throwing again. I loved the knife throwing!"

"Whoa! Calm down Ziggy, I think you've had a tiddly bit too much sugar again. One thing at a time." Kit laughed at his friend's animation.

Like he had when he was six, Ziggy started jumping up and down. "Story first, story first, story first."

"Ok, I'll tell a story!" Kit exclaimed, holding his nerve.

"Yay!" Cheered Ziggy.

After a few minute's thought, a smile came to Kit's face and he cleared his throat before standing up. He was holding court and everyone waited for him to begin. Unsure of the nature of Kit's story, Bessie found herself subconsciously reaching into her handbag for some tissues. More than once she'd found herself in need of them when Kit told one of his stories, especially those, like so many that were sad.

"I do have a story. I was just shy of twenty one. I'd been staying in ToothTown, Boris' favourite place in the whole wide world," Kit began, pausing and laughing at Boris shuddering then gagging at the name of the place he'd been totally disgusted by. At Boris' nod he continued. "When I left there I moved on and after a week or two weeks I came across a small town."

Robyn bit her lip and shook her head at Kit while she tried not to smile. She knew where this was going. Kit winked at her and carried on.

"I wasn't really expecting to stay, just to kind of pass on through but I saw the most beautiful thing in the whole wide world. A young woman, just shy of eighteen, doing tai chi and I watched her. I fell hopelessly in love with her the moment our eyes met and when I got to know her I found that..." Kit paused again, smiling and moving towards Robyn before he started to sing:

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of

Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

And dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"

This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

Whoops and cheers went up as Kit's lips met those of a red faced Robyn who couldn't help but smile against him. As he reluctantly broke off the kiss he touched her forehead with his before stifling a laugh at a sound he heard someone make.

"Problem, Langford?" Boris remarked at his second's mock retching sounds.

Langford nodded and pretended to look for something under the table, "Where's that sick bucket? I hate all this lovey dovey nonsense."

"Have you never been in love?" Queried Stephanie, none too impressed with Langford's display.

"My love, my only love, is my job and that sudden urge to go out and sow your wild oats before you bite it."

Stephanie frowned slightly, "But love is a good thing, it's a powerful thing."

"Pah! Love is wasted on the young. You fritter it away, take it for granted, let it control you and eat you up. You only truly appreciate love when you're older and what it does to you. It screws up your head and leaves too many loose ends because there will always be someone left behind when you die."

Stingy added himself to the conversation, "You're very blasé about death aren't you?"

"Not exactly though I have pictured exactly how I'd like to be when it happens. Ideally I'd be in bed with a bottle of rum and French prostitute but I'd settle for anything so long as it was quick. As long as I can say I've grabbed each day by the balls and given it a good squeeze, I'm happy. Even though I have the views that I do it doesn't necessarily mean I'd go looking to meet my maker any time soon."

Doctor Cole smiled and leaned on the table, "I've worked as a doctor a long time and I've seen and heard a lot of things but I have to admit you're a breath of fresh air. I do however think that you speak like a man, like our friend Kit, that has stared death in the face. Am I wrong?"

"Oh no, you're right. I've stared death in the face and I spat on the bastard."

Several people around the table laughed while Boris leaned back in his chair, "Show them your scar, Langford."

Without hesitation Langford stood and unzipped his jacket. Untucking his t-shirt he gave everyone a good view of a scar that ran almost half way across the entirety of his abdomen. Several people had seen it during his pursuit of Kit on nude day but none had thought to ask him of its origin. Tucking his shirt back in and zipping his jacket up he sat down.

"What happened there?" Mayor Meanswell asked, vividly remembering the scar he'd just seen.

Langford raised and lowered both eyebrows before replying, "Training accident. We were on a survival reconnaissance mission. I was trying to work out a new piece of equipment and all I really know is that one minute I'm standing there activating the thing, the next I'm flat on my back watching several body parts trying to vacate the premises. Good old Boris, being the Russian power house that he is, comes running in and stuffs them back in for me. He picks me up and gets me out of there and in the field hospital faster than a nun's fart. If it wasn't for him I'd have been binned that day." Realising that he'd made things a little gloomy and feeling in need of brightening up, he changed the subject. "Did someone mention something about Kit doing knife throwing?"

Almost having forgotten completely but being reminded by Langford, Ziggy started to jump up and down excitedly again. "Me! Me! Come on Kit, I'll help you get your equipment."

Before anyone could say another word, Ziggy was off like a shot. Raising his eyes to the sky then dropping them back down again, Kit kissed Robyn before making after him. A few minutes later, the two men returned carrying Kit's knife throwing apparatus. Quickly setting it up on the dance floor, Kit sharpened his knives and smiled at Langford.

"I take it you're volunteering then?"

"Why not?" Langford responded and stretched before getting up and positioning himself against the board, double checking that all the balloons were in the right places. He allowed Ziggy to place the pillow case over his head and his voice was muffled when he asked, "Is he any good?"

Kit let out a short laugh and when Ziggy was clear he threw his knives in quick succession, popping the first four balloons. There wasn't a man in the room that didn't cross his legs as Pixel pressed a button on his wrist gadget and gave Kit a drum roll. With a mock scream, Kit threw the last knife and the final balloon popped.

"Never ask a knife thrower if they're any good," He light-heartedly warned Langford as he came over to him to retrieve his knifes. Taking the first four out of the board he paused when it came to the one between Langford's legs and he went, "Ah."

Langford detected the 'ah' and queried it, "What?"

"Erm...Langford, are you Jewish?"

"No!"

"You are now."

Pained laughter erupted around the room. Feeling that his assistance was required, Doctor Cole walked over to the pair and lent his medical eye to the situation. Leaning down he tried to judge his patient's composure, "What's your first name, Langford?"

"Norman." Langford responded calmly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that anymore." Kit joked, earning himself a slap around the head from Langford.

Doctor Cole shook his head and stood up, removing the pillow case from Langford's head. "He's just winding you up. At worst I'd say the knife has just glanced you, I'm sure if Kit would be so kind as to carefully remove it you should be fine to go and inspect the damage."

Langford locked eyes with Kit, grabbed him firmly by the lapels and very slowly said, "Don't...sneeze."

Drawing in and releasing a few deep breaths, Kit composed himself. Avoiding laughing long enough to remove the knife, he deftly removed it. With a loud sigh of relief Langford moved from the board before roughly grabbing the laughing clown by his collar and dragging him out of the building with him, calling time on the antics.

Dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief, Mayor Meanswell announced that without further ado it was time for the presents.


	16. Chapter 16

Everything was quiet around him as he drove through the Crazytown tunnel, cursing his firm's need to make their employees work on Boxing Day. Lazytown was just one of many stops on his list he had to make as he delivered late Christmas presents and other parcels to people. There was no denying that Lazytown was somewhat on his way to Sweet City apart from a minor detour but he hated going the extra way just to make one drop off that didn't seem to warrant the time spent getting there. What made it worse was that his firm refused to pay him extra travel time between stops and had backed out of paying double mileage at the last minute. Though his route and schedule was simple it was annoyingly long. Greentown for three drop offs, Crazytown for eight, Lazytown for one and Sweet City for four before coming full circle and finishing back at Greentown. He was half tempted to skip his drop off at Lazytown, it would be so much easier to simply claim she wasn't home when he called or lose the parcel somewhere and claim he'd dropped it off. It was something he'd done before, many a time, but his bosses were tightening up. Especially at that time of year they were hotter than ever on deliveries being done and simply saying she wasn't in wouldn't be enough. He could always shave some time off by faking the recipient's signature when he had five minutes for a break.

As hard as it was he ignored the turning for the road that would lead him to Sweet City and continued to follow his current course. Approaching the perimeter of the town he spotted numerous men in black leather uniforms patrolling, one group waved for him to stop and he did as he was told. Opening his window as two men strode over to his van he leant out of it to speak to them.

"I have a parcel for Robyn Rotten. Do I need to hand it over to you guys or can I take it through to her?"

"Can we see some ID please?" One of the men enquired, ignoring the delivery man's question.

Swearing under his breath the driver reached for his ID card and handed it to the uniformed man that had asked for it. He and his colleague studied it before nodding and he took it back once they held it up for him. Replacing it back in its holder he had half a mind to ask his question again but found himself being waved on. Sarcastically waving thank you he continued on towards his drop off point and hoped that he wouldn't suffer any more interruptions.

'_This would be a lot quicker and easier if the people building the houses hadn't been too lazy to put numbers on them._' He grumbled in his head.

Finding the house as had been described to him he pulled his van up outside of it and got out. Wanting to regain some time that he'd lost by being stopped and questioned he jogged over to the back of the van and threw open one of the doors. Clambering inside he fumbled about in amongst the parcels before he found the one he was looking for and quickly jumped out. Slamming the door shut with his elbow he ran over to the house and kicked on the front door, his hands busy holding the parcel. On the other side of the door he could hear movement and he waited what seemed a painful amount of time before it opened. He was greeted by a reasonably tall and slender man with a big chin and a stripy suit that made him look somewhat taller.

"Robyn Rotten's house?" The driver asked, trying to force as much enthusiasm into his voice as he could.

"Yeah," The tall man nodded.

Faking a smile, the driver handed the parcel over to the tall man. "Parcel for her, have a nice day!"

Robbie stared blankly at the box that had been thrust into his hands before watching the driver drive hurriedly away. Shaking his head he turned and went back into the house, kicking the door closed with his foot. He shrugged at Doctor Cole before setting the box down on the coffee table and sitting back in his chair. Rubbing his hands together he licked his lips before picking up his fork with one hand and his abandoned plate of cake with the other. Within seconds there was nothing left of the purple and white mess of cake, icing and cream.

Doctor Cole smirked and sighed, "I really don't understand how someone that eats as much junk as you do and moves so little isn't half the size of a house. Where do you put it all?"

"He has hollow legs," Kit remarked jovially coming down the stairs, having caught the Doctor's question. "What's in the box?"

Robbie shrugged again, "Guy who dropped it off said it was for Robyn. He almost threw it at me and left."

"Odd. I don't remember her saying she ordered anything. It's wrapped up pretty nice, maybe it's from one of her friends from the Clinic? Either way, she'll be down in a minute."

As Robyn brushed her hair there was a feeling she couldn't shake off. It had started off barely noticeable but grew gradually in strength until it started to become unbearable. It felt as though her skin was tingling, every hair standing on end. She'd tried to push it down but it had refused to be ignored. Its source was something close by, very close. Setting down her hairbrush she inspected herself in the mirror one more time before leaving the bathroom.

Her bad feeling grew in intensity as she climbed down the stairs. What had felt like tingling now turned to stinging and it sounded as if rotor blades were whirring round in her head. Deaf to the enquiries after her health, asking if she was ok, she found her eyes drawn to the carefully wrapped box on the coffee table. There was something inside of it, calling to her.

Robbie and Kit looked at each other with confusion. They'd smiled at Robyn as she'd become visible on the stairs but it was as if they weren't there to her. Each step she took down the stairs seemed to render her more and more pale. Concerned for her they'd asked if she was ok but not even the slightest sliver of acknowledgement was granted to them. They knew something was wrong but what it was evaded them. Doctor Cole had risen from his place on the sofa, he too trying to gain a response but being rewarded with nothing. His medical mind hummed with possible causes that ran alongside his favourite patient's medical history. His first conclusion was one that made him extremely uncomfortable. As Robyn moved towards the box he began to switch his mindset away from that of medicine and towards that of things of more sinister origins.

It was beginning to make sense.

Their look of confusion altering into one of knowing, Robbie put his hand on Kit's shoulder. "Get Sportacus." He implored.

Nodding vaguely Kit looked at Robyn before turning and running out of the house. His movements attracted the attention of several patrolling Network officers who momentarily wondered if the clown was pulling another practical joke but the urgency with which he climbed up the ladder to Sportacus' airship told them otherwise and they radioed their superior.

Her fingernails found a crease in the paper covering the box and she pulled at it. Tearing the paper she slowly unwrapped it, her skin feeling as though it were burning but unable to pull herself away from the box. Beneath the glossy paper was a plain, simple cardboard box with no indications of where it had come from. Its top was sealed with the flaps interlocked with one another and with shaking hands she reached for them.

Boris arrived at the house the same time as Sportacus and Kit. His first instinct was to remove the box but he was too late to stop Robyn from opening it.

Unfolding the flaps she could see a CD rested on some tissue paper. She picked it up and felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her, forcing her to drop it. Her heart pounded as she watched her hand move as if on its own volition towards the tissue paper and her breath caught in her throat as she lifted it up, setting it down beside the box. From her vantage point she could see what it had hidden. As if pulled by an invisible force she lifted up the box, her mind demanding she take a closer look.

With a swift movement Boris grabbed Robyn as she recoiled from the box with a scream. His eyes momentarily caught sight of the horror as he pulled her away and it fell from her hands sending the contents of the box rolling across the floor.

A decapitated head with a priest's dog collar clinging to what remained of the neck, its eyes wide and face frozen in a picture, an expression that asked 'why?'


	17. Chapter 17

All sensation faded away from her as she felt the needle pierce her flesh. A hand that had been stroking her hair seemed to vanish as she closed her eyes and entered sweet oblivion. It seemed safer there in darkness. For those moments of chemically induced sleep she could forget everything. Forget that face frozen in time. Forget those eyes staring lifelessly at her. Forget that face asking her why. Outside of her slumber the rest of the world neither mattered nor existed.

She was oblivious to the movements of those around her. Their voices raised, shouting. She couldn't feel herself being lifted from the floor, carried outside into the silent dance of snowflakes glittering as they fell. In amongst the chaos she floated high above the ground, moved into a safer realm where nothing could harm her.

Nothing of flesh and blood.

It was almost too awful to consider. There wasn't a part of the head he could rest his eyes without feeling disgusted. He'd arrived in the midst of it all. Robyn opening the box, lifting it up as he threw himself across the room and grabbed her. The wet thud as the head hit the floor and rolled towards his subordinate. He'd stopped it with his foot as if it were a football before full realisation of what it was dawned upon him. All around him he'd witnessed people jumping back, falling into chairs or standing frozen by primordial fear. Ripping his eyes from that questioning expression he saw the Doctor move towards Robyn where he held her tightly, her uncle trying to shield her from the vision of what had sent her into a panic. He'd seen the Doctor move away to grab his bag, his hands searching inside it as he pulled out a syringe and a vial, the careful measurement of the vial's contents before he returned to Robyn. A fleeting glimmer of momentary pain tightening her face as the needle entered her neck before her body seemed to shut down and Sportacus carried her away.

Her reaction had been more than that of someone facing a stranger, more than that of experiencing what she had for the first time. It had been that of someone showing a fundamental sign of recognition.

She knew whose head it was in the box.

Skirting around the head, Langford picked up the box that lay empty on the floor. He looked at his leader who still seemed to be trying to catch up with himself. They struggled under the same weight and they exchanged an understanding look before he turned and covered the head with the box. A few smears of blood long dried were visible on its surface as the bottom of the box became the top. With the horror out of sight and out of mind Langford felt a surge of irritation inside him that he could not control the impulse to voice.

"What kind of sick fuck decapitates a priest, gift wraps his head in a box and sends it to his sister?" He shouted with his fists clenched. "And what the bloody hell is the CD for? Some kind of twisted digital Christmas card or an instructional DVD on how to behead people with a complimentary bonce with every order?"

Boris wiped his hand across his forehead as he stood up from where he'd been leaning against the wall by the stairs, "Langford, take a walk. If you're up for it take him with you."

Langford bit his tongue as he knelt down and awkwardly tried to scoop the head up with the box. He wondered if there was any prayer he should offer as he clumsily handled what remained of the holy man but this was an occurrence that he was sure had not befallen many of the priest's kindred. Finally managing to get the head in the box without touching it more than he had to, Langford flipped it right way up and resealed it. Holding it as far away from him as he could he stood up and turned to Boris.

"Orders?"

"Get Peters and Salonen out after the delivery van, they checked his ID. Alert the units in ToothTown, Greentown and Sweet City. Get them to canvass every church in their areas for the rest of our friend. If there's no sign maybe someone knows who he is or where he came from." Boris instructed.

Without hesitation, Langford carried the box out of the house and towards the base. He barked at Peters and Salonen to track the van and bring the driver back to town for questioning. To others standing by he called for them to contact the other units in the area and tell them of their unwanted discovery. Orders passed on he continued on towards the base, an uncomfortable thought reaching him as he wished for their original base and the equipment they'd had.

Especially the evidence fridge.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Kit peeled Robbie from his orange chair where the man had jumped back at the appearance of the head and almost tipped it over with the force of his impact. He too had jumped back, falling against the sofa and was sure he'd have a nasty bruise where his leg had caught that of the coffee table. Making sure Robbie was steady where he stood he walked over to where the CD lay on the floor and carefully picked it up.

"What do we do with this?"

Boris came over to Kit and carefully took the CD from his hand, "Let's test it. I'm sure whatever's on here is for Robyn and Robyn alone but if it's anything nasty I don't want to take any chances. She's had a big enough shock already."

Placing the CD in the CD player they listened, after a moment's silence a song began to play. Robbie faltered as the haunting melody filled the room; Doctor Cole approached him and pushed him gently back into his chair. He placed a placating hand on Robbie's arm as they listened to the words of the song. Its lyrics meant little to them but left them with a haunting feeling of foreboding. Whatever it's meaning to Robyn it gave them a clear message.

Morgan wanted her.


	18. Chapter 18

Hours had passed and with it no communication from the other units. Questioning the delivery driver had proved fruitless. He knew nothing. Boris had called a town meeting in light of events and updated everyone on what they knew. As he tried to answer their questions as best he could he was intensely aware of his own questions brewing in his mind. They demanded answers but the only person that could give them to him was still unconscious, the sedative still coursing through her system. She would wake soon but not before his patience had run out. Somehow she must have made contact with her brother. Somehow she was linked to the priest whose head she had received in the sickening guise of a Christmas present.

Tapping his pen against his desk he wondered just what he'd send in the report to his superiors. They would have to be notified of this, civilians outside of their jurisdiction being killed was a serious occurrence. They'd want to know if the body had been found and if there was any trace of Morgan. It struck him that if they found the origin of the body they'd have an area to start seeking the murderer. Boris' orders were clear; while Morgan was missing it was his team's job to ensure that any time he made himself visible he was to be captured. Now it seemed he was determined to remain hidden in the same fashion his mother had escaped them. If Robyn had made contact with Morgan there was every likelihood that she would know of his whereabouts but that in itself presented a problem to him. Just how had she made contact with him?

A knock on his office door forced him to lift his head from where he'd rested it on his hands on the desk. Leaning back in his chair he was met with the sight of Tobias, a piece of paper in the man's hand. It was evident he had news.

"Our unit in Greentown canvassed all of the churches and found a body. We're not sure if it's our guy but it was the only one with a decapitated corpse in the baptismal pool." Tobias explained.

Boris nodded, "Do they know his name?"

"His name is Father Joshua Donahague; his was the Church of Saint Andrews. They're going to send us a picture of him, one they found amongst his possessions so we can confirm his identity. They asked what you want to do about reuniting his head with his body."

"What _do_ you do in these circumstances? Perhaps as the majority of him is there we should take his head back, they have more resources and somewhere to store him until we can hand him over to the relevant people. What's the lead time on that picture?"

A beep from Boris' laptop answered his question and he unlocked it using his password. Tapping a button to open his electronic communiqués from internal units he loaded the picture, it was a match. Tobias saw it too and left immediately to notify the unit at Greentown that they had a match.

"Why did Morgan kill you?" Boris asked the image on the laptop.

Sitting in the confessional, hidden from view he scratched a message into its wall. His blade still sheathed in blood. They wouldn't find him here. Locked in that wooden sanctuary he was beyond their vision. When they had gone away he would breach his place of safety to find another. If they found him or tried to stop him he would kill them. He had returned to the place he had sought his redemption but found only his true nature. Having conveyed his message to the object of his obsession he was leaving her another. This one would explain to her. Explain to her why he had turned his back on his quest to wrench his soul from the clutches of evil. She would understand.

She had to.

Nine paced the floor of his son's airship rubbing his hands together in frustration. Since the van had pulled into Lazytown he'd known something was wrong, he'd felt it. His son had felt it too. It had hung around them, on the periphery of their crystal's insight into trouble. Blind to its source they'd waited for it to show itself. As Robyn had laid her hand on the box their crystals had alerted them, showing them what they had needed to see. His son had moved quickly, more quickly than he.

Sparing a glance at his granddaughter he wondered when she would awaken. Wrapped in her Uncle's duvet she was the picture of calm but he wondered if beneath the surface there was more to her chemically induced repose. He knew there would be questions asked of her, answers demanded from her. What role she played in this development he did not know but come the end of the day it would all become clear.

She could sense their presence. Her family. They were waiting for her to wake up. Boris was drawing near, approaching the ladder. His thoughts were on her, on her and what she might have done. They'd identified the priest; they knew his name and had found his body. Now Boris was coming to pry information from her. He knew she'd seen the priest before. He knew she'd seen Morgan.

Robyn's eyes flitted open as Boris stepped off the platform. She looked at him as he sat himself upon the seat next to Kit. His face told her as much as his thoughts could; despite his air of calm she knew he would not tolerate falsehoods. He expected no less than for her to tell him everything she knew, especially how she had come to find Morgan. Her secret would be revealed. She'd been backed into a corner there was no other way out of. She could sense no Watchers nearby but she knew if she didn't handle this extremely carefully that could soon change and put her and the others in danger.

The Judges would not tolerate her breaching their deal.

Forcing herself to face what was coming she sat herself up. Turning her body so she was facing Boris she moved her legs so they clung to the edge of the bed. She waited for him to speak. What course he took in opening their dialogue would determine hers and she would meet him on that level.

Boris broke his silence, "What do you know Robyn?"

"I know you know the priest is from Greentown. You found his body in the church. Morgan killed him."

"Where is he Robyn? Where is he hiding?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"What?" Kit broke in, his temper flaring as he directed his question to Robyn. "You've seen him? You've spoken to him?"

"Briefly, days before the priest was killed. He wanted to talk to me."

Boris' assumption about Robyn meeting Morgan was correct and he started to fill in the gaps, "You met him at the church. You saw the priest too. I can see how you knew him but what I don't understand is how you were at Greentown. There's no way you could have gotten there on your own, especially without one of us noticing. You never left our sight when we were there shopping either. How did you get there Robyn?"

As his question hung in the air Boris could see Robyn warring with herself as she searched for an answer. He had struck a deep chord that tormented her. If hers was an ability he shared he could see the thoughts running through her mind. Her internal dialogue as she tried to reach a decision. He needed her to give him an answer.

There was only one way she could.

Closing her eyes she felt her spirit leave her body. Invisible to the others she saw them race to her as she fell, Kit moving her so she was lying back on the bed. Her grandparents looked at one another as they tried to reason what had happened, her uncle beside Kit and Boris stood just behind them.

She could feel Watchers nearby. They'd been listening. They'd felt her leave her body. She knew her next move was critical. There was only one person she could talk to. She could feel his anxiety as he sat alone in the house. Drifting downward she went to him. At first he didn't notice her but as he gave a second look at the figure that suddenly appeared on the sofa he almost jumped out of his skin.

"_Robyn_!" Robbie yelped, "I thought you were up there in Sportasnoop's airship!"

"I still am...I need your help."


	19. Chapter 19

There was something about this he didn't like as he walked hurriedly to the mailbox. There was an urgency to his movements he tried hard to cover but doing that and trying to keep himself calm at the same time was almost impossible. Putting the letter canister in the tube he shot it up into the sky, watching it as it disappeared through the top of the airship. He hoped the right person would read it and respond. It had been a long time since he'd climbed up the ladder to the airship and he was sure it was a feat he wouldn't manage to do again, at least not without encountering some difficulty that would attract the wrong person's attention. Another issue with climbing into the airship was his long time nemesis in the form of Nine was up there. They'd tolerated each other for Robyn's sake in the controlled amounts of time they'd been in the same room. He felt safer when he wasn't alone with the man but still felt intimidated by his presence. By sending the letter he'd done what Robyn had asked. All he could do now was wait.

Once he'd assured himself that for the moment Robyn was alright, Kit had stood up and turned on Boris. He was angry and with his previous target for his anger again unconscious he found a new one. In the face of Kit's ire Boris had remained calm and listened to the frustrations thrown at him.

"You should have waited to question her!" Kit barked, "She'd only just woken up!"

"I waited as long as I could. I needed to speak to her. I needed to know what was going on."

"I would have thought that much was flaming obvious! Somehow she's been talking to him and he's gone and offed someone."

"I'm trying to find out how she's been in contact with him. You heard what she said, she'd met the priest. Can you explain that?"

Kit huffed loudly.

Nine wanted to step in and cool the situation down but his attention was drawn away from his granddaughter and the arguing men in front of him as a letter shot through the floor of the airship. Deftly catching it he took it upon himself to view its contents. Seeing that it was addressed rather puzzlingly to Boris he handed it over to him. For a moment Boris perused the letter before his face fell into a frown. Folding it up he placed it in his pocket and walked over to the platform. As it lowered he issued a direct order to those within the airship.

"Stay here."

Descending the ladder Boris found Robbie by the mailbox. The expression on the man's face urged him to follow him and he did so as Robbie turned and walked towards his house. A thought crossed his mind whether he should have backup waiting on standby but he ignored it. There was no feasible need for him to do so and he was well equipped to handle any situation that arose. His men had seen him meet with Robbie and knew behind which closing door he'd disappeared.

As Robbie scuttled further inside the house, Boris held back a little. There was something going on but he didn't yet know what. A noise came from the kitchen and he wondered who else was in the house. Kit was in Sportacus' airship and Doctor Cole had gone over to the Mayor and Bessie's house after the meeting. His curiosity piqued he looked at Robbie who seemed to silently tell him to see who was in there. With cautious steps he moved from the front door to the doorway of the kitchen, his hand automatically hovering over the hilt of his weapon. As he drew closer to the kitchen more of the room became visible and the person he saw stood inside by the far wall looking back at him almost caused him to dart away in shock but he found himself frozen to the spot.

His vocal faculties more usable than his physical ones he stumbled for words, "I...I...I don't understand. You...You're up there. How are you here?"

Coldness began to fill her as she felt the Watchers approaching. They knew what she was going to do. There was only one way to hold them back.

"I'll tell you but you have to swear not to mention this to anyone else." Robyn's voice was grave, her eyes tinged with fear.

"Robyn, what is going on?"

All around them lights began to flicker on and off. Sounds of groaning metal reached their ears. They could see their breath in the air as the temperature in the airship dropped. Something was happening. The groaning sounds grew louder as the lights flickered more violently. A rhythmic thudding sent shockwaves along the floor, a warning sign for them to leave.

"Swear you won't tell anyone!" Robyn repeated desperately.

Boris felt a sudden chill overcome him, above his head he could hear floorboards squeaking. The walls around him seemed to whisper strange words as silhouettes started to form; it seemed darker in the room than it had when he came in. Robbie dashed into the kitchen behind him, making a bee line for Robyn. Terror was plain on his features as he clung to her.

Offering her daddy as much comfort as he was trying to give her, Robyn yelled, "Swear you won't tell anyone or we'll die!"

They had to get out. All around them the walls seemed to continue their groaning. They had to evacuate the airship. Sportacus shouted for the platform to go down, he had to get his parents and Robyn out of there first but it wouldn't comply. He tried again but still it wouldn't respond. Calling for the door he found that equally unresponsive. He tried to call for the control unit to reset the system but again there was nothing. Whatever command he gave seemed to fall on deaf ears as his airship rebelled against him.

They were trapped.


	20. Chapter 20

Time was running out. She could feel her family's fear. They too were being threatened by the Watchers. There was no way she could help them, their only salvation came in the form of Boris. Her eyes pleaded with him to do as she had asked. In his panicked state he didn't seem able to speak. To know his thoughts would not be enough, the Watchers needed him to speak the words. They needed to hear him swear to keep what he had seen a secret. He seemed so close, the words on the tip of his tongue but as he struggled to utter them it seemed as if he were choking upon them.

Boris faltered as he began to see shapes move from the walls, "I..."

"Swear it!" Robyn yelled again.

"I swear! I swear! I swear!" Boris exploded as one of the shapes drew near him.

A blinding white flash of light filled the room, throwing Boris and Robbie to the floor. In his plunge to the floor Robbie was sure he'd lost his grip on Robyn. Despite the pain in his head he forced himself to open his eyes, sparkles of different colours clouding his vision. Lifting himself up onto his hands and knees he crawled around the floor, reaching out for Robyn but feeling his fingers brushing against something made of leather. It moaned and shifted slightly under his touch. Closing then reopening his eyes he saw Boris awkwardly turning himself onto his back, rubbing his eyes. As Boris moaned again Robbie shushed him, they couldn't draw attention to themselves. He didn't relish the possibility that he'd have to explain what had happened to them both should anyone come to investigate the strange noises coming from inside.

Robyn bolted awake, almost causing Nine to drop her with her sudden movement. For a second her eyes seemed wild until they were able to focus on where she was. She resisted his hold on her and he was forced to let her go, allowing her to find her feet before he released her entirely. There was something in her body language when the platform began to lower that struck him as odd. As it rose he could see a haggard looking Boris stood upon it, his eyes seemed to find Robyn instantly.

"You're awake." He stated plainly, "Robbie was worried, hence the note. Despite Kit's objections over me speaking with you so soon after waking up I'd like to continue if possible."

She'd trusted him to keep his word. So far he had done so. He'd experienced the consequences of not doing so and it was burned onto his memory. In time it was a memory that would fade just as his memory of what he'd seen would do. He'd be left with a different occurrence in place of it.

She would remember.

Playing along with Boris' requirement, Robyn nodded. "You can but I don't know what else I can tell you."

"What about why Morgan was seeing the priest. Do you know that?"

"He wants absolution."

At hearing Robyn's final word Kit laughed a laugh devoid of humour. "I've never heard anything so ridiculous in my whole life! I can't say I know a lot about this religious stuff but I'm pretty sure you don't get absolution by cutting someone's head off, especially not the priest's that's meant to be trying to do the absolving."

"He seemed serious about what he wanted to do. Whatever happened I don't think he went out of his way to kill the priest." Robyn countered.

"I don't believe I'm hearing this! You're still defending him?! Because of you he's running around out there and now someone else has died. How many more people are going to die as a direct result of your actions? How many Robyn?"

Robyn's eyes were fixed on the wall, her jaw set. As he'd spoken Kit's tone had become more and more aggressive. He'd stood, finger pointing at her. His anger burned her but she wasn't going to satisfy him by responding in kind. This was neither the time nor the place for another argument. Not here, not in front of her family. As she made to move away, towards the platform where she could leave the airship, Kit proved he wasn't ready to let things drop just yet.

"You can't give me an answer can you? Either that or you won't. Just whose side are you on anyway?"

It was such a stupid question she almost laughed at it. Snorting sharply she fixed him with a look before he disappeared from view, the platform lowering obscuring her view of him. She looked up briefly to see Boris shimmy himself onto the pole of the platform and lower himself onto it. He placed a hand on her shoulder before grabbing hold of the ladder and climbing down it. Casting her eyes upwards once more before she too descended the ladder she could see the outline of her grandfather looking down at her.

As Boris reached the ground Orucov was waiting for him. In the man's face he could see uncertainty, anxiety. There had been a development.

"They've found something in the church that you need to see." Orucov said before turning his eyes to Robyn then back to Boris, "Robyn should see it too."

Boris pushed for information, "What is it?"

"Belikov, the unit leader, insisted you need to see it personally to understand. It's really hard to explain unless you see it."

"I guess I wanted to take the head back anyway. How do I get to the church from here?"

"I can load the address for the church into your Rover, it won't take long."

Boris nodded before turning to Robyn, "Fancy a drive?"

"I guess so. Let me go and see daddy first."

"Ok, I'll go and get our friend and meet you back here in ten minutes."

Not needing any further invitation, Robyn headed straight for her house while Boris returned to the base to retrieve his other passenger on the trip to Greentown. Orucov took Boris' keys and started up his Land Rover, inputting the address for the church into its on board navigation system.

The moment Robyn crossed the threshold to her house she flung her arms around Robbie. He held her tightly, relieved to see that she was ok. She had played a dangerous card, she knew that. In that split second decision she had put too many lives at risk.

'_How many more people are going to die as a direct result of your actions?_'

She closed her eyes tightly against the question. She tried to convince herself that Kit had been unfair but there had been a truth beneath his words that he would never realise the real depth of. Robbie seemed to detect her tenseness and released her, leaning back so he could look at her. She gazed back at him with tear tinged eyes.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" He soothed, tucking her hair back behind her ears.

"Me and Kit had another argument."

Robbie's face fell and he tightened his hold on her again, "You'll be ok. You two will get past this. You're strong; you've come through so much. Things will get better."

"Maybe I'd believe that if you believed it too." Robyn said into his shoulder, her tears threatening to fall.

Shaking his head as he nuzzled hers, Robbie let out a heavy sigh. Though things with Kit and Robyn had looked like they'd started to improve, their cease fire seemed to be merely a temporary one. He wanted more than anything to see their relationship survive but he couldn't sway his thoughts from the inevitable.

Loosening her hold on Robbie, Robyn forced herself to smile. "At least I'll always have my daddy."

"You will sweetheart." Robbie smiled as he kissed Robyn's forehead. "How about we have some cake? Cheer you up?"

"I'd love to but I have to leave. They've found something where they found the priest that they think I should see. Boris is taking me. We'll be gone a while, it'll be late by the time we get home and I guess it's probably best if I stay in the airship tonight."

He didn't like it but there was nothing he could do to change her mind, "Just be careful."

With a nod and a smile she turned and walked out of the front door.


	21. Chapter 21

He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to ask her what it was he had seen. Every now and again he would catch a glimpse of her, taking his eyes off of the road for a second. Her head was turned away from him, her eyes drinking in the countryside outside. She seemed relaxed as she sat there, gazing out of the window but he wondered if it was just a front. He knew of her ability to mask her emotions and her latest argument with Kit had been an intense one. It was the first one he'd witnessed firsthand and he'd found Kit's change from laughable clown to intense font of anger staggering when it was directed at the woman he professed to love.

It didn't seem to hang together.

In their companionable silence they could hear the navigation system giving them directions but only one of them understood it. As good as Boris' general speaking and understanding of English was it seemed there were some things he still needed in his native language. She smiled at the sound of Boris hitting it with frustration as it seemed to glitch and tell them to make a u-turn before resetting itself.

"Rabotat', vy glupy khitroye!" Boris growled as the navigation system went wrong again.

Robyn couldn't help but laugh lightly as she looked round, "Maybe you should get Pixel to look at it when we get home."

"If we ever get home. I think I'm going to abandon this stupid thing and do it the old fashioned way. If I need to I can get the base to give us coordinates." Boris reassured her before broaching the subject he'd been trying to hide from, "What was that earlier? In your house. What were those things?"

"They were why there's certain things I can't say about my abilities. As for how I could be in the kitchen at home and in the airship at the same time, I can leave my body. I've done it a few times, I can go anywhere within a certain range. I went to Morgan because he called to me, I heard him in my sleep."

"How did you find him?"

"It's hard to explain. I'm not sure even I understand it. I heard his call and I followed his voice."

Boris nodded, "Perhaps the fact that you're twins has a bearing. You hear many things when it comes to twins."

"You do."

Silence fell again, peppered with the navigation system giving them false directions at various intervals. Studying her surroundings Robyn noticed something shiny in the compartment beneath the radio. She didn't need to touch it to know what it was, to know where it had come from.

It was the CD Morgan had included in his Christmas present to her.

Boris noticed her looking at it and carefully lowered his hand from the steering wheel to lift it up. He slid it into the CD player before turning on the radio. She needed to hear it, she needed to know. As the song played, the lyrics filling the car, he could see she was petrified.

_I hear you breathe so far from me  
I feel your touch so close and real  
And I know  
My church is not of silver and gold,  
It's glory lies beyond judgement of souls  
The commandments are of consolation and warmth_

_You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you_

_I hear you weep so far from me  
I taste your tears like you're next to me  
And I know  
My weak prayers are not enough to heal  
Oh the ancient wounds so deep and so dear  
The revelation is of hatred and fear_

_You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you_

The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you

_You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you_

_You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true_

_The sacrament is you_


	22. Chapter 22

Doctor Cole seemed lost in thought when Mayor Meanswell placed a second cup of cocoa in front of the man. He seemed to be looking at some far off place beyond what lay in front of him and every so often he would sigh, blink and scratch his head before settling back into stillness. He didn't notice the Mayor moving towards him and setting the cup down and seemed oblivious to the hot steam rising from it with the scent of chocolate. It seemed that something was troubling him but neither the Mayor nor Bessie could reach a conclusion as to what. They whispered amongst themselves, trying to find a probable cause for the Doctor's state of thought. As the steam from the new cup of cocoa began to wane Bessie decided the time for whispering was done and she had to breach Doctor Cole's reverie.

"Doctor, dear, your cocoa is getting cold." Bessie prompted gently so as not to make the Doctor jump.

Doctor Cole blinked and smiled at Bessie before looking down and noticing his cocoa. He picked it up before taking a sip and placing it back down, "Thank you Bessie. I apologise that I didn't notice it until now, I was miles away."

"What were you thinking about?" Mayor Meanswell enquired.

"I wouldn't say it's what I was thinking about so much as who. I think this is the first time I've experienced one of Robyn's 'episodes', they're very frightening."

"I think we've only seen the one and that was when Lily was hurting those men." Bessie spoke for herself and the Mayor. "It was very scary."

"Kit, Sportacus and Robbie have witnessed quite a few, haven't they? It makes me wonder if it's something you ever get used to." Doctor Cole pondered for a moment before continuing, "Although from a medical perspective when I first saw her I wondered if she was having some kind of complex focal seizure."

Mayor Meanswell and Bessie both started at the word seizure, as Bessie cupped a hand over her mouth Mayor Meanswell needed to speak. "Seizure? As in epilepsy? I thought Robyn's operation stopped all that."

"I'm pretty sure it has," Doctor Cole reassured, "Had I not known about Robyn's little quirk I would have thought that's what was going on. It does make me wonder though."

As Doctor Cole seemed to slip back into his state of deep thought, Bessie and the Mayor found themselves joining him.

After some degree of stress and numerous phone calls between his base in Lazytown and the unit in Greentown, Boris found the church and pulled up outside it. Blockades had been set up all around it as several men waved on curious onlookers and tried to placate those who demanded to enter their place of worship. As numbers grew, even as they sat watching from the car, Boris knew the men would be swamped and there would be no controlling the crowd.

They would need backup.

Pulling out his phone, Boris dialled a number and placed it to his ear. Robyn listened as he spoke into it, "Andryukhin, serial number 42259K8258. Network officers in situ, Lazytown subdivision. Request police assistance in Greentown, Church of Saint Andrews." Hanging up the phone he turned to Robyn and smiled slightly at her evident confusion at hearing his conversation, "Andryukhin is my surname. When we make any kind of communication with Headquarters we need to identify ourselves, usually our surname and serial number are enough. The unit here is a sub division of my team. They monitor things, keep an eye out for anything I should know about and blend in with the civilian population. They're only active in uniform when needed. At certain times we're able to utilise the local law enforcement and other necessary groups. When we're active in an area they are aware of our presence and their obligation to help when called upon. Our Headquarters speaks directly to designated contacts that respond and help us out."

"Like in a situation like this." Robyn replied, observing the crowd. Taking her eyes from them she looked back at Boris. "Are we going inside?"

Boris nodded and pushed his door open, sliding himself from the seat he closed it and walked round to open Robyn's door. Their movement attracted a lot of attention from the crowd gathered outside the church and as they approached it, crossing the barricades without being waved off, the crowd's clamour grew. Placing his hand on Robyn's back, Boris urged her to continue walking before he turned and tried to ease the situation.

"We are here to investigate a serious crime that was committed. Please remain calm and allow us to do what we need to do. We will be working in line with the police who will be arriving shortly to assist us with our investigation."

This didn't satisfy one person in the crowd that shouted, "What kind of serious crime?"

"I'm not at liberty to say right now. All I can say is it was a serious crime."

"That's rubbish!" Another in the crowd shouted, "It was a murder wasn't it! I saw them pull out the body bag and drive off with it! Where's Father Donahague? This is his church, he should be here! Where is he?"

Remaining perfectly calm on the outside, Boris swallowed the urge to tell them that part of the priest was in the boot of his car while the rest of him was being stored in the evidence fridge at the Network's Greentown base. He could see the crowd was growing more and more restless, casual onlookers becoming part of the numbers trying to test the strength of the barricades and see for themselves what was going on inside.

He had to tread carefully.

Before Boris could speak another in the crowd pointed at Robyn, "That's Lily's daughter! If someone's been murdered she's got something to do with it!"

"I saw her here before Christmas! She was here with her brother! They were conspiring about something! She's responsible for this! They've killed Father Donahague! Lily's twins have killed Father Donahague!" Someone at the back of the crowd accused, their words stirring the crowd and increasing their anger.

"Only Morgan was involved in this!" A voice behind Boris bellowed above the random shouts rising from the crowd, "He's confessed as much! Robyn had nothing to do it!"

Looking behind him, Boris smiled when he recognised Belikov. A broad figure and well known member of the community, his appearance outside the church wearing a uniform similar to Boris' caused many in the crowd to fall silent when they heard his words. His hazel eyes scanned the crowd as he gestured for Robyn to pass by him and enter the church. Though some people showed signs of protest no one made a move to interfere and remained silent. As Greentown police officers began to arrive, Boris and Belikov followed Robyn into the church, closing the door behind them.

"That was intense," Boris sighed, leaning back against the door before his eyes found Robyn.

She was stood in the doorway of the confessional, facing into it. Her hand seemed to tremor as it rested on the door surround. Something had arrested her attention, forcing her to study it. His brow marred with a frown, Boris crossed the short space of floor to her. Being taller than her he was able to peer over her head at what she was so intensely caught up in and heard Belikov whisper behind him, "That's what we brought you here to see."

Spatters of blood stained the floor of the confessional while myriad handprints appeared in a random pattern on the wall that seemed to border the words carved into it, _'Forgive me father for I have sinned it's been three days since my last confession. I killed you. Why when you lowered me into the water did I remember drowning? Why Robyn? Why did I remember looking up at the stars through the water and drowning?_'


	23. Chapter 23

Boris looked over his shoulder at Belikov, he'd seen enough. Taking Robyn's hand from the door surround and putting his other arm around her shoulders he gently led her away. He waved over an officer that was packing away some equipment and motioned for him to sit with Robyn in one of the pews before he rejoined Belikov.

The two men walked over to a quiet corner and Belikov told Boris what he knew, "We found traces of the priest's blood in the indentations, he mustn't have cleaned the blade off when he killed him and came in here to leave you his note. The blood on the floor and the hand prints doesn't match the priest's type so we're guessing its Morgan's. To write that message he must have been holding his knife by the blade, it would have taken him hours which means we think he was here at the same time we were."

"You can't be serious!" Boris struggled to maintain his voice at the level of a whisper.

"When we got here the confessional door was closed. After we came back from taking the body to the van it was open. We saw the message and searched the whole church, there are more hand prints going down one corridor and by the side exit. There wasn't much of a crowd then, he could have gotten away without being seen."

Well aware of his surroundings, Boris stopped himself from swearing as he paced up and down. "He calculated this! It's so elaborate. Kill the priest, take his head and gift wrap it with a CD before sending it to Robyn, come back here and right under your noses write this note. How long do we think the priest was dead?"

"I think the clue might be on the wall. He would have confessed before going to be baptised. Three days gives him plenty of time to take the head, possibly drain all the blood out and like you say gift wrap it with a CD and send it through the parcel service to Robyn. He knew we'd investigate so he comes back here and hides up, locks all the doors and waits. I thought Lily was bad, I thought Cain was sick but this guy is just way beyond."

"Something bothers me though."

"What?"

"Where would he have the resources to make a CD and how could he have gotten hold of the box and the gift wrap let alone gone to the parcel company and gotten them to take the parcel? You heard them out there, they know him, they know who he is and I'm as sure as he..." Boris caught himself before he swore, "I'm as sure as anything we would have been alerted if he'd been seen."

Belikov ran a nervous hand across the back of his neck, "I'm not sure I like what you're insinuating."

"Neither do I but I hate to say it. He had help."

Both men suddenly felt a twinge of extreme disconcertment.

Langford was sat at his desk trying to piece together the bare bones of the report to Headquarters that Boris was going to finish off and send when he heard a knock on the door. Setting his pen aside he called for the knocker to come in and was a little surprised to see Kit walk through the door. Considering the clown's presence for a moment he gestured for him to take a seat in Boris' chair and watched as he slowly strolled over to it and sat down.

"I love what you've done with the place." Kit tried to say light heartedly but his attempt at humour seemed somewhat strangled.

Spreading his hands, Langford leaned forward on his desk. "You didn't come here to talk to me about the changes we've made here since we turned it into our base. What's up?"

"You don't happen to know where Robyn is do you? Robbie's asleep and she's not at home, I don't particularly want to run around the town trying to find her."

"Boris mentioned you'd had another argument so I can see how you asking around for her could be particularly awkward. She's gone with Boris to Greentown, there was a development on the headless priest situation and the unit leader asked for her. I can't be certain how long they'll be gone for but if I see her before you do I'll tell her you're looking for her."

Kit forced a smile, "Thanks Langford."As he got up from the chair, Kit looked up and saw a lewd poster on the ceiling above Langford's head. "Does the Mayor know about that?"

Langford looked up and smiled at his topless model poster, "Nope. Saying that you're the first civilian to come in here. We don't normally allow tourists into our bases."

"Fair enough. Well thanks again, I'll see you about I'm sure."

As Kit left the room, Langford watched him go and turned his attention back to his paperwork. Underneath the notes for the report there was a requisition form he needed to work on as well. Boris had been none too impressed to find the priest's head in the mess fridge with their food supply, nor had any of his colleagues. He'd single handedly had to clear out and sterilise the fridge once the head had been removed and throw out all of the food. As added punishment for his gross oversight he had been ordered to fill out a requisition form for a new fridge and every other item of equipment they were lacking in and order and pay for take aways for all of the men until the new fridge arrived. With so many different people with a whole mix of tastes he was going to be making a lot of different orders from a variety of different places.

Boris stepped gingerly into the room where the murder had occurred. Situated at the very back of the church through a door shielded by a curtain that ran the length of the far right wall of the altar it was well hidden. The baptismal pool once filled with pure, sacred water was now red with blood where the body had been found floating on the surface. Blood was splashed all the way up one wall and he tried to tell himself he didn't see flecks on the ceiling. Not only had Morgan desecrated that holy room he had sacked the whole church with his vile deed. Looking around him he wondered just what the fate of the church would be now.

Dragging his hands backwards on his face and turning his back on the grotesque scene, Boris issued his orders. "Do a house to house; someone had to have seen something. Someone might have seen him leave and give us a good idea of a direction he might have gone in. Seal off the church and don't let anyone in here. Do an autopsy on the priest and determine how long he's been dead officially. Get CCTV footage from the parcel depot so we can try to identify who Morgan's helper is. If he's helping Morgan he might be hiding him, if you make contact notify me immediately. Given the circumstances I'm authorising you all to use deadly force but do not put yourselves in danger. You know what he can do. I have the priest's head in the boot of my car, if someone would like to get it and reunite it with his body I'll get Robyn out of here."

Their orders received, the unit dispelled leaving only Boris and Belikov in the room. Boris knew that Belikov was hanging back because there was something he wanted to ask him, looking at his subordinate he nodded to tell him he could speak.

"About Robyn," Belikov began, "Can we trust her? She helped Morgan get out of Lazytown after all, if Olaf hadn't used that non lethal she'd have died for him."

"I trust her. She helped him but if she hadn't there could have been more than three deaths in that house."

"It doesn't really matter since two of the survivors died last week." Belikov broke the news as he turned and faced the baptismal pool again, "If this is his way of showing his gratitude for her helping him I'd hate to see what the opposite would be."

"I didn't know anyone else had died." Boris stated, looking at Belikov with surprise.

"You should read your communiqués more often Boris, you've been told about that by Headquarters before. Speaking of Headquarters, what have you told them?"

Boris let out a long sigh, "I haven't told them anything yet. Where do I start? How do I tell them that he was right here and he just slipped through our fingers? This is just another in a long line of blunders and we're in way over our heads."

"If I'm honest Boris, I've already reported my failure to Headquarters. I'm being shipped back to the Island first thing tomorrow morning. Your job is safe. I've taken full responsibility, you might still get some heat but it's nothing compared to what I can look forward to."

"Why take full responsibility? Why would you do that?"

"You're a good leader and your team can't lose you. Langford is all well and good, I like him, but he isn't you. Besides, you got splattered enough when it hit the fan after Elias was exposed. No one deserves to go through what you went through again. You were one of the very few that made it through the investigation process intact, this organisation can't afford to lose that."

Unable to find any words to speak, Boris turned to his subordinate and shook his hand. Both men exchanged a joyless smile before turning and leaving the room. Belikov continued walking as Boris stopped in front of where Robyn was sitting and crouched down so he was more level with her.

Her hand was still shaking when he cupped it in his, "Let's go home."


	24. Chapter 24

Night had fallen as Robyn pushed open the front door to her house. Doctor Cole, Kit and Robbie turned away from where they'd been watching the TV and smiled at her. She gave a weak smile back and closed the door before heading for the stairs. Kit got up from his seat on the sofa and brushed her arm as she walked past him.

"I didn't think you'd come back here tonight." He told her.

"I wasn't going to but I don't think I have any clean clothes in the airship. I'm just going to pack a bag and get up there before Sportacus goes to bed."

"Before you do that, can we talk..." Kit paused as he looked at Robbie and the Doctor, "Alone?"

It took a few seconds but Robbie picked up on the cue and awkwardly shifted himself out of the chair before grabbing his coat, "I was going to go out anyway. Ziggy said something about needing help eating some of the chocolate he got for Christmas. You coming Doc?"

"Yes, I suppose I could." Doctor Cole sounded doubtful, "Just as long as I know there aren't going to be any more arguments."

"There won't be." Kit reassured him, "I just think me and Robs need a bit of alone time to sort through things."

Doctor Cole didn't seem satisfied but he followed Robbie's example and got his coat. He spared a glance at the two before exiting the house. Once they were gone Kit motioned for Robyn to sit down and she did so. An awkward silence filled the interval before Kit spoke again.

"We can't go on like this." He stated plainly.

Robyn nodded, "I know."

"I've been vile to you, I won't deny that. After the nude day stunt I said I'd revaluated a few things, I think maybe I didn't revaluate them enough. I was pissed off about you helping Morgan, I still am and it's made me think about a lot of things. The truth of the matter is Robs that I don't think I can do this anymore." Kit's eyes shone with unshed tears as he spoke.

"Do what anymore?" Robyn choked, knowing the answer but not accepting it.

"Be with you. I don't think I can be with you anymore."

Tears fell from Robyn's eyes and slid down her cheeks, "But you said we could get through anything together. When we were in the car in Toronto and Sami was fighting Cain you promised that no matter what we'd be together. You put a ring on my finger, our wedding ring. When we got back together after splitting last time you told me if I took you back it would be as close as we could get to forever! You've always promised me that no matter what you'd stand by me!"

"You're not the same Robyn I made those promises to." Kit almost shouted as he stood up, "When I sang that song to you at Christmas it made me realise how much you've changed since we met. I don't know when it happened; maybe it was after your operation but you changed. You ran away, twice. The first time you ended up in Toronto and the second time you shacked up with Lily. Then when you came home you stopped eating. You had fights with Nine and you got cosy with LaCroix. Then it was the drinking then the drugs. You confided in Morgan over me then you help him escape and when he kills people you defend him. I don't even know if I know who you are anymore. I don't know that after all that's happened I can keep going. I don't know if I can cope with anymore. All I know is you're not the same Robyn I fell in love with. All I know is I can't truthfully say that I still love you."

Closing her eyes, Robyn tried to calm the silent sobs that racked her body. She opened her eyes again and stood, "Perhaps then I think maybe you should take these back." She said as she slid her wedding and engagement rings from her fingers and placed them in Kit's palm.

Kit stared open mouthed at the two rings in his palm; his tears ran over them as they dropped from his eyes. He saw Robyn bring her hand to his, cupping it under his fingers and watched as she closed his hand. Raising his eyes to hers he could see her heartbreak as she let go of his hand. His own heart hurting badly he placed a gentle kiss on her temple before walking past her and out into the night.

Running her fingers absently through her hair, Robyn looked all around her. She raised her eyes to the ceiling as she struggled to breathe through the sobs that were overtaking her, every time she closed her eyes and reopened them more tears cascaded down her cheeks, her body felt as though it was weaving as she fell deeper and deeper into despair.

Kit's feet felt as though they were made of lead as he sloped from the house. He held his closed hand to his chest as he squeezed the rings in his palm tightly, tears running down it as they dropped from his chin. Every step he took away from the house pulled more and more at his heart. He could hear nothing but his own cries as he walked blindly, his eyes clouded by tears unshed. He couldn't walk any further as his legs buckled beneath him and he sank to the ground outside of Pixel's house, his chin striking the earth as he landed on his front. His tears mixed with the melting snow as he lay on it, his heart wrenching cries deafening him to the shouts of his friend as he ran out of the front door. Pixel looked around him desperately as he knelt beside the distraught Kit and yelled, "Help! Help! Help me please!"

Torn apart by grief Robyn fell against the sofa. She buried her face in the seat cushion as she clung to it. Her whole world shattered as her sobs gave way to wails of desolation. There was no light anymore, only darkness. Losing him, her lover, her life, for a second time after everything they had survived felt worse than death and she longed for an end to the pain. Every choice she had made, every bad decision had led to this, had led to her undoing and losing the one thing that kept her going when the black tide of her mother's evil had threatened to sweep her away.

Langford rushed over with Doctor Cole as both Sportacus' responded to Pixel's shouts. They turned Kit onto his back before sitting him up and as soon as they saw the two precious items he held onto dearly it all became clear. Despite the turmoil of his emotions Sportacus remained strong as he tried to console Kit while his father ran full pelt for Robyn's house.

"Oh you haven't..."Langford couldn't find the words.

"We have," Kit choked, "It's over and there's no going back...we can never go back..."

She was numb to the strong arms that enfolded her, the familiar voice that tried to break through and save her. Another pair of arms held her tightly, another voice whispering to her, soothing her. In those arms she found she found a glimmer of comfort, a small pinprick of light in the void. Her tears lessened as she felt him rock backwards and forwards, his movements becoming hers.

Nine sat back as he watched Robbie rock Robyn to and fro, his face pressed against the side of her head as he whispered in her ear. Every so often he would see Robbie move his head slightly as he released his own tears while Robyn's still trickled from her eyes. For a fleeting moment his eyes met those of the man he'd always considered to be villain who would never change and in that briefest look he knew he'd been wrong.


	25. Chapter 25

It all seemed so surreal when she woke up the next morning and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was her daddy's purple, white and maroon striped waistcoat against the navy backdrop of his shirt. They were in her bedroom on her bed. He was partially sat up with his shoulders pressed against the wall and she was lying against him, her cheek on his chest. His chest rose and fell with every breath as he slept. She could feel the hardness of his chin on top of her head and his arms holding her. Every now and again he would twitch, his nose snuffling as he made small mewling noises. She couldn't help but smile despite how empty she felt inside. When his movements became more pronounced she tried to move herself in an attempt to wake him up but it did little more than cause him to stir before he settled down again. Satisfied that at least for the moment he was sleeping peacefully she closed her eyes.

Though lying there with her eyes closed, remaining still, wrapped in her daddy's arms sleep wouldn't return to her. Her state of consciousness forced her to remember what had happened the night before. Forced her to remember the moment her relationship with Kit collapsed.

Forced her to remember what she'd lost.

Robbie stirred as he felt a patch of wetness on his chest and he brought his hand up to stroke Robyn's hair back. He made himself wake up and whispered softly to her, "Hey kiddo, no more of that. Come on. I didn't even think you had any water left in there."

He smiled slightly as he heard Robyn laugh a little through her tears. He'd been with her most of the night. Both Sportacus' had tried to take over but he'd remained adamant that he wanted to stay with her. He'd been frightened by the depth of her emotion, petrified that she would slip backwards into the world they'd so painstakingly dragged her from. He couldn't see her return to drink or drugs; he couldn't see her not eating. She drew comfort from him in the same way she always had in the times before he'd found out he wasn't her father. They'd had their ups and downs since that time but he realised they'd pulled through them and come out the other side closer.

Unlike her and Kit.

The demise of their relationship saddened him. He'd wanted nothing more than to see them get married. He knew that babies would have been unlikely but they would have tried or adopted. At one time in their lives together they'd been so in love, so strong together facing everything the world threw at them but one side had grown weaker than the other.

Placing a light kiss on top of her head as he brushed her hair back he whispered, "Things will get better kiddo."

She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe it was true. But she'd always believed her and Kit would be together, she'd always believed he would always stand by her no matter what. She'd always believed what he'd said about never leaving her no matter how hard things got. She'd always believed that he'd love her forever. Now he'd walked away. He'd broken his promises to her as quickly as he'd broken her heart.

Again.

Doctor Cole sat on the sofa as he flicked through channels on Ziggy's TV. He was tired, he wanted to sleep but worry for Robyn and Kit stopped him from closing his eyes for more than five minutes. It had taken some time but eventually Kit had calmed down enough to fall into a fitful sleep. When he woke up he would take him back home to his house in Greentown, he knew that taking Kit away from the situation wouldn't make things better but it would give them a chance to breathe.

Not long after Doctor Cole had left the room he'd woken up. For a few moments he'd laid with his eyes closed, trying to convince himself that he wasn't in Ziggy's bed with sweet wrappers lost in the sheets rustling every time he moved. He tried to convince himself that he was at home and if he just reached his arm out slightly he'd feel Robyn's hand. He tried to convince himself that what he'd done the night before had only been a terrible dream and he was still together with the love of his life. But when he opened his eyes he was in Ziggy's room, the blue bird that had hung on his friend's ceiling since childhood was staring at him. He was in bed alone save for rustling sweet wrappers and a half eaten bar of chocolate under the pillow. He'd ended his relationship with Robyn.

The grazes on his hand and chin would heal but it would be a long time before the wounds he'd inflicted on himself ending his and Robyn's relationship would close. He'd been certain of how he felt when he ended it but the moment she'd placed the rings in his hand a dreadful realisation struck him hard. He still loved her. In his mind he'd been ready to walk away but his heart had secretly hoped she'd fight to keep him, convince him to stay and help them work things out. But by her handing him the rings she'd made his worst nightmare come true and it was all his fault.

There was no going back now.

Robbie shifted himself slightly as he felt Robyn move and looked down at her. For the moment she'd stopped crying but he could still see tears in her sorrowful eyes as melancholy drained her animation from her. He relaxed his arms, allowing her to sit up and change position as she brought her legs round and sat on the edge of the bed. He watched as she stood and walked towards the window, her eyes gazing out over the town. She stepped back slightly as if she'd seen someone and without warning she ran from the room. He tried to get up as fast as he could but he heard the door open and slam shut before he'd made it to the top of the stairs.

It couldn't be happening. He couldn't be leaving. She'd seen him walking with Doctor Cole towards his car as she looked through the window, he looked so sad as he hung back slightly from the Doctor. She knew that he wasn't just seeing the Doctor off; he was going to go with him.

Kit saw her running towards him and stopped short of getting in the car, he held the open door in his hand as his eyes met hers before he looked away. "I'm leaving town." He told her, his voice shaky. "Doc Cole's taking me back to his for a while."

"You're just going to leave? You weren't even going to say goodbye?"

"I couldn't." Kit replied looking back at Robyn.

Robyn dragged her hand over her hair, brushing it back as she looked away from him. She wanted to speak but her throat closed up. Kit's face crumpled as he closed the car door and walked round the car, he couldn't leave her like this. He couldn't go without saying goodbye.

Taking her hand in his he cupped a hand over her chin and moved her head so she was looking at him. He gently hugged her, his lips brushing her ear as he sung softly, "Well baby I've been here before. I know this room, I've walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you. And I've seen your flag on the marble arch but love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah."

It tore him as he released her from the hug and walked back to the car. He saw Sportacus running over as he opened the door and climbed inside. He could almost feel Doctor Cole looking at him as he put his seatbelt on.

"Please, let's go." Kit pleaded.

Sighing deeply, Doctor Cole started the engine and pulled away. Sparing a look in his rear view mirror he saw Sportacus scooping Robyn up and carry her back to the house. He tried to stop his own tears from falling as he heard Kit start to cry. There would be a time for his own emotions, right now he had to take care of Kit.

Just like Robyn's family would look after her.


	26. Chapter 26

A cold gust of wind blew her hair from her shoulders as she stood by the lake, gazing at the water that matched her outer appearance of calm. She held her arms tightly to her body, guarding against the cold. As her eyes scanned the glossy surface of the lake glittering in the cold winter sun she tried to draw peace from the stillness of her surroundings. In her reflection on the water she could see her own sadness. Within her hundreds of emotions thundered, a clamour rising up so loud, so violent that she was numb to any presence other than her own. She didn't feel him approach her, nor did she hear his boots grating on the gravel as he joined her on the shore. Only when his fingers were inches from her shoulder did she sense his presence. She turned herself, facing away from the lake and looking upon him. He drew his hand back, his green eyes shaded with concern.

"How are you doing?" He asked simply, quietly.

She turned from him, returning her eyes to the water. "I don't know. Everything seems so strange."

"I can understand that."

"It's nice to be outside though, to be alone where I can breathe and hear only my thoughts. Feel only my feelings."

He nodded, "I thought you might be feeling suffocated at home. They've been watching you closely, they were worried about you. I thought it would help you to be left alone to go where you felt you needed to while you have some freedom. Give you some time to think without being surrounded by people."

"Thank you Boris. It's helped...a little. I appreciate you checking on me though I guess it's not entirely without selfishness."

"It isn't." He looked out at the lake, stepping forward and bringing himself in front of her.

She looked past him, her eyes still fixed on the lake. "You haven't found him, have you? Or who's helping him."

"We haven't, it's been three days and there's no sign. He's gone to ground and no one will talk."

"Shadows get lost easily in the shade."

Boris had an idea of what Robyn meant. On investigating Morgan's whereabouts his men in Greentown had come across a number of people on the other end of the scale from those heckling outside of the church, avid supporters of Lily and her sons. They'd made no secret of their admiration of her and as hard as his men had pushed they'd remained obstinate in holding their silence. Powerless to do any more than question them; his men had had no choice but to continue searching.

Amongst all of the questions he'd come across there was one that demanded an answer from him, one he hadn't gained from her before they left the church. He needed her to answer it now. "What did that message mean? The one in the confessional. Why did he write that? Why did he name you when he talked about remembering drowning?"

Robyn's eyes met his as she looked at him fleetingly before moving them away, "He remembers because I remember."

"Remember what? Drowning?"

"I remember seeing him being drowned, in this very lake."

Boris was thunderstruck, Robyn's revelation made him force her to look at him as he cupped her chin in his hand. "Someone drowned him?! When did this happen?"

"When they were babies." It wasn't Robyn that answered him.

It was Lily

At the sound of the voice they whirled round. Boris instantly grabbed and flicked his weapon with his right hand, holding it out in a defensive warning gesture. Taking a few steps back he forced Robyn back with him, his left arm outstretched to guard her. Never taking his eyes off Lily for a second he gave Robyn a clear instruction.

"Run!"

Robyn shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to run away from _her._"

"Then what are you going to do Robyn?" Lily laughed, edging closer to the two. "Are you going to fight me?"

"She's not going to fight you while I'm standing here." Boris cut in.

Lily switched her glare from Robyn to Boris. Cocking her head she smiled her deadly smile, "Pity."

He'd heard about Lily's speed and strength but nothing could have prepared him for the velocity and force she lunged at him with. Before he'd been able to move out of the way she'd grabbed him, slamming him to the ground and sending Robyn flying backwards, her head impacting with the gravel shore. Knowing that it was move or die he fought back against his windedness and forced himself onto his feet just as Lily moved to strike him again. He grabbed her arm as she brought it round to swing at him and struck her side with his baton. Her only reaction to the sound of two of her ribs crunching beneath the impact was to slam her knee into his stomach before wrenching her arm from his and bringing both of her fists down on his back.

As his legs began to buckle he caught sight of her raising her leg again in an attempt to kick him, a kick that would shove him onto his back and leave him entirely to her wrath. Reacting quickly he swung his baton at her stationary leg, its steel surface connecting with the back of her knee. Unbalanced by the blow she stumbled. In the instant it took her to regain her feet she found herself in Boris' grip. He held her firmly as she struggled against him, her back against his chest and his right arm across her shoulders, his forearm forcing her head to the side. With his left arm he grasped her abdomen, pinning her arms to her sides as her legs kicked out in attempt to throw him off.

With Lily under control he shouted to Robyn, "Robyn! Go and get help! I've got her!"

Doing as she'd been told, Robyn ran as fast as she could towards the town. She ignored the throbbing in her head as she pushed herself to carry on. Just on the edge of her line of sight was a patrol, the familiar figure of Langford one of the three pairs of men fanning out to patrol the area. Stopping her running she shouted his name as loud as she could.

"_Langford_!"

Now Robyn had gone for help, Lily knew her time was running short and she had to make an escape or be captured. She redoubled her efforts to break from Boris' grasp but the position he had her in made it difficult. His grip had to weaken soon.

Feeling Lily's struggle against him grow, Boris fought to stop his grasp on her from weakening. He squeezed every reserve amount of strength he had left into keeping a hold of her. His arms burned as his right hand cramped, his fingers digging into her shoulder. Her strength had to start fading soon.

"You're not going anywhere!" He panted, teeth clenched.

Lily let out a short laugh as she felt his left arm slacken slightly, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Without warning Lily pulled her arms out from Boris' grip and her hands clamped onto his right arm, one at his wrist, the other at his shoulder. Her nails dug into his jacket as she squeezed his arm as tightly as she could, his wrist cracking beneath her iron hold. Growling with exertion she pulled at his arm with every inch of her might.

He screamed as he felt her tear his arm from his shoulder. As she broke away from him holding his arm in her hands he sunk to his knees, blood surging out his body where his limb had been torn off. The air filled with her laughter as she threw it into the lake just as Langford and the others stormed into view. Not willing to miss out on a kill for the sake of escaping she prepared to land her final blow on Boris.

Just before Lily could bring her open palm down on Boris an invisible force threw her high into the air and sent her crashing into the lake with a primordial scream. As Langford skidded to a halt to attend to Boris, Robyn ran ahead of him and dove into the lake. She wasn't going to let her mother get away this time.

"Get after her!" Langford yelled.

Three of his men complied instantly; throwing off their equipment they ran and dove into the lake. One out of the three officers that remained called for urgent help while the other two looked on helplessly as Langford tried to do what he could for Boris as his superior fell onto his back.

Knowing he had to stem the bleeding or his friend was going to bleed to death before help arrived; Langford pulled off his jacket and pressed it to the wound causing Boris to cry out. Shouting at one of the men staring he ordered them to keep pressure on, they reacted quickly and took his place. He knew shock was starting to set in when Boris went quiet only to vomit.

"A helicopter is on its way from Crazytown! They're going to air lift him to hospital!" The officer that had called for help announced.

The three men that had dived into the lake after Robyn and Lily broke through the surface, gasping for air, one of them holding Robyn firmly as they swam for shore. They pulled her out, all of them shivering from the ice cold water.

"She wasn't-" Robyn gulped, "She wasn't there."

As Langford turned his attention from Boris to the men that had been in the lake with Robyn for confirmation, they all nodded as best they could. They'd found no sign of her.

"No!" Langford shouted as Boris' eyes started to close. "Don't you bloody dare! You're not going to do that! You're not going to die you Russian bastard!"

Boris' eyes fluttered open as he moaned loudly, "I don't know if I can-"

"You are going to make it! It's only a flesh wound!" Langford's desperation showed through his voice, "Help is almost here! Don't let that psychotic bitch win! Don't make me fill in all the paperwork because you snuff it!"

A sardonic smile tinged Boris' lips as his eyes closed and he went still.


End file.
